


Дороги пустыни

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Action, Adventure, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Илат хочет сбежать из гарема принца и зажить спокойно. Самаур хочет отыскать дракона и обрести силу. Но дороги пустыни непредсказуемы.Можно читать как оридж.
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам квестов «Борьба за власть» и «Охота на скорпиона».

Лучи заходящего солнца обливали золотом широкую крышу виллы, принадлежавшей градоправителю Тарума. Умелые мастера разбили на этой крыше великолепный тенистый сад, в котором соседствовали стройные пальмы, изящные кипарисы, тенистые лимонные деревья, гроздья эльфийских орхидей, дикоцветные папоротники из джунглей… Благодаря хитроумной системе полива, безостановочно бравшей воду из оазиса, в саду царила мягкая влажная прохлада, окутывавшая блаженством всякого входящего.

Хозяин же этого великолепия сидел, не смея лишний раз шевельнуться, рядом с персонами куда более важными, чем он. Сам принц Бенгареша Арслан одарил его высокой честью, остановившись в его доме во время путешествия по своим возможным владениям… «По своим владениям», — поправил тотчас градоправитель эту мысль, поскольку не оставалось почти никаких сомнений, что именно принц, а не брат умершего короля Аль Садим займёт место на троне. А на расправу будущий правитель был скор, поэтому отныне контролировать необходимо все действия, слова и даже мысли. Кто знает, не заглядывает ли в твою голову расположившийся по левую руку принца придворный маг? Или, что ещё хуже, загадочный гость в чёрном балахоне, благодаря которому, поговаривают, Арслан и возвысился?

Поэтому градоправитель старался не думать и не слушать. Дастархан перед ним был уставлен изысканными яствами, невидимые в тени лимонных деревьев музыканты выводили негромкую приятную мелодию, а на открытом пространстве четверо светловолосых юношей из гарема принца услаждали взор прекрасным танцем. Чего ещё может желать скромный верноподданный!

В отличие от него, один из танцовщиков дорого дал бы, чтобы подслушать разговоры своего господина. Ради этого Илат взял на себя самую опасную партию танца, привлекая к себе взор принца. А, как известно даже последним скарабеям, привлекать сиятельный взор Арслана опасно для здоровья и иногда даже для жизни. Кому, как не пленникам его гарема, знать об этом всё... Но Илат рисковал ради возможности получить желанную информацию.

Рисковал, увы, напрасно. Гость в чёрном балахоне любезно наложил на себя и принца защитные чары, не дававшие никому подслушать их разговор. Илат мог лишь строить догадки, чего очень не любил, поскольку реальность обычно была хуже любых ожиданий. Во всяком случае, гостя в чёрном балахоне он видел уже не впервые. Тот явился к принцу верхом на огромном пауке, когда последний проводил переговоры со старейшинами в Эль-Дарраге. Переговоры провалились, но визит гостя необычайно поднял настроение принца. Илата это встревожило. Радость Арслана обычно означала чьи-то слёзы и кровь. После этого принц решил объехать Бенгареш, а загадочный гость наведывался к нему ещё не раз, без труда находя сменяющиеся стоянки каравана. Он явно был магом огромной силы, и сила эта была так же темна, как его одежды. Мирские развлечения его не интересовали, он с одинаковым равнодушием отказывался как от приглашений на гладиаторские бои, так и от любых девушек и юношей из гарема принца в подарок или на одну ночь. За это Илат был благодарен всем богам: мысль о том, чтобы оказаться в подчинении этого эльфа, приводила в ужас. И никому из своих товарищей он не пожелал бы такой участи.

Самое главное всякий раз было скрыто от него под пеленой защитных чар, но события, расходившиеся от каждой подобной встречи, как барханы от ветра, ясно показывали, что магия гостя служит возвышению принца. Арслан уже не отдавал время и силы политической борьбе, не пытался ни с кем договориться из вождей и старейшин, но вёл себя при этом так, словно исход войны был делом решённым. Разумеется, решённым в его пользу. Илата это пугало. Коварный и безжалостный характер Арслана был известен повсеместно, и лишь те, кто соответствовали ему, поддерживали его притязания на корону. Таких было немного; большая часть жителей Бенгареша хотела видеть на троне Аль Садима, брата покойного короля, более мудрого и справедливого, и это приводило принца в ярость. До недавних пор.

Такая смена настроения могла означать только одно — таинственный гость дал Арслану силу. Такую, которая может позволить ни с кем не считаться и ни на что не оглядываться. Илат достаточно хорошо знал своего господина, чтобы понимать: когда корона окажется в его руках, под кнутом этой силы умоется кровью весь Бенгареш.

Думая об этом, Илат и пришёл постепенно к единственному возможному для себя выводу — бежать. Как можно скорее бежать, пока есть шанс, пусть даже и призрачный, пока тёмные дела гостя на пауке занимают внимание принца больше всех прочих.

И всё-таки, как же досадно, что нет возможности подслушать и опереться на что-то наверняка…

Гость в чёрном балахоне, словно услышав эту мысль, улыбнулся тонкой змеиной улыбкой и щёлкнул пальцами, снимая защитные чары.

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — произнёс он сухим неприятным голосом. — Я отправляюсь в путь немедля.

— Как всегда, сплошные дела и заботы! — принц ухмыльнулся, подбрасывая в ладони спелое яблоко. — Останься хотя бы на вечер, друг мой, развейся. Арена уже должна быть достроена, не так ли? — обернулся он к градоправителю, и тот мелко закивал, склонившись в поклоне. — Конечно, ей не будет никакого сравнения с той, что в Бадави, но мои мастера обещают захватывающее зрелище, а они не бросают слов на ветер!

— Не сомневаюсь и искренне желаю насладиться работой ваших мастеров, — обронил гость. — Но я не хочу тратить на развлечение время, которое могу посвятить делам во славу великой богини. Поэтому прошу меня простить.

Принц разочарованно махнул рукой:

— Ступай, что же с тобой делать… И вы, — обернулся он к танцовщикам, — долой с глаз моих. Хотя…

Хищный взгляд его прищурённых тёмных глаз скользнул по склонившимся фигурам юношей. «Не я, только не я, милостивые боги, пусть это буду не я», — про себя взмолился Илат. Несмотря на то, что сознательно выбрал самую ближнюю к принцу позицию в общем танце, он отчаянно надеялся, что внимание господина обойдёт его стороной. Илат, к своему огромному сожалению, обладал именно той внешностью, какая больше всего соответствовала вкусам Арслана — изящное, гибкое сложение, длинные светлые волосы, прозрачные зелёные глаза. А в танце его красота сияла ещё больше, распускалась, как вечерний цветок. Танец был для него волшебством, отдохновением и источником силы, и Илат никак не мог заставить себя не вкладывать в каждое движение душу и чувства, не позволять музыке уносить его в мираж свободы. За что и расплачивался раз за разом.

Но в этот раз, похоже, его и впрямь осенил свет Люмена, потому что принц забрал в свои покои Доминика, младшего из четверых. Оказавшись предоставленным самому себе, Илат отговорился тем, что потянул связки и должен зайти к лекарю, и поспешил вниз. Время дорого, утром караван принца покинет Тарум, а в пути за невольниками гарема следят тщательнее обычного, и других возможностей, кроме этой, может не представиться вовсе.

Обдумывать и потихоньку претворять свои планы в жизнь он начал задолго до того, как караван достиг Тарума, и пока что ему удивительно везло. За семь дней, проведённых здесь, Илат наконец смог украсть у одного из стражников градоправителя форменный плащ и куфию, которые тот держал в сундуке про запас. Оружие добыть не удалось бы, оружейные кладовые тщательно охранялись. Но Илат надеялся продать или напрямую обменять часть своих украшений на хоть какой, хоть самый плохонький нож, когда доберётся до ближайшего от Тарума поселения. Конечно, это станет слишком явным следом, если Арслан прикажет искать его, но идти в пустыню без оружия означало верную смерть.

Помимо украшений и одежды, он отложил в спрятанную котомку гранёный флакон с противоядием (к счастью, их выдавали даже невольникам) и три бутылки с водой. Всего этого, конечно, мало, слишком мало, чтобы пройти в одиночку через дикую пустыню до ближайшего оазиса, но иного выбора не было. По крайней мере, если Илату суждено погибнуть, его утешит мысль, что он хотя бы попытался достичь свободы.

Свой тайник Илат устроил во внутреннем саду особняка. Окружённый высокой стеной из выбеленных солнцем камней, сад был неприступен, поэтому наложникам дозволялось гулять в нём сколько заблагорассудится. И охранялся он, разумеется, хуже, чем роскошный дворец принца в Хоруме. Никто не подумал дурного о юноше, залюбовавшемся роскошными гроздьями нефритовых цветов. Илат дождался смены часовых на воротах и дрожащими от волнения руками выдернул из-под камня и набросил полосатый плащ, закрыл лицо куфией и тщательно убрал под неё волосы. Котомку с припасами он подвязал к поясу и затолкал в неё палантин — не бросать же здесь. Плащ, к счастью, полностью закрывал ноги, иначе изящные плетёные сандалии обязательно привлекли бы внимание стражников.

Он позволил себе остановиться на секунду и, прикрыв глаза, вознести молитву всем светлым богам. А потом твёрдым уверенным шагом, подражая размашистой походке стражников, направился к воротам.

Часовые увлечённо переговаривались, небрежно опираясь на копья. На Илата они посмотрели с удивлением, но без особого подозрения. Он отрывисто кивнул им, проходя мимо, и поспешил дальше. Спина взмокла под плащом, страх в ожидании окрика заполнил собой всё. Но каждый шаг уводил Илата всё дальше, а сзади по-прежнему не доносилось ничего тревожного.

Неужели… получилось?

Двор пустовал — большинство обитателей и гостей виллы ушли на арену. Илата стражники у ворот, очевидно, приняли за опаздывающего на зрелища, потому что поглядели вслед не только без подозрения, но и с завистью. Илат подыграл, чуть ли не бегом пересекая улицу по направлению к оазису. Но когда поворот за угол скрыл его от глаз охранников виллы, он остановился и бессильно привалился к стене. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Безумно захотелось пить, и руки сами потянулись к котомке на поясе, но Илат одёрнул себя — воду надо беречь. Собрав все силы, он оторвался от стены и зашагал к северным воротам Тарума. Ещё немного — и неволя останется лишь дурным воспоминанием.

Он торопливо прошёл мимо торговых рядов, молча кивая тем, кто здоровался с ним как со стражником, обошёл Т-энергетический обелиск и поднялся на небольшую площадь.

— Стоять, солдат! — голос сзади обрушился подобно грому. — Почему без оружия?

Илат замер. Мысли лихорадочно заметались.

— Забыл на посту, — выдавил он спустя несколько секунд единственное, что пришло в голову.

— Забыл? Забыл?! — Сильная рука рывком развернула его, и Илат с трудом подавил порыв зажмуриться перед лицом капитана стражи Тариек-Сула. — Думаю, месяц подметания городских улиц укрепит твою память! Имя?

— Линар... — вспомнил Илат одного из стражников виллы.

Тариек-Сул вдруг успокоился; тёмные глаза сощурились.

— Линар, — повторил он. — Очень интересно, учитывая, что я видел тебя пять минут назад возле арены, и при оружии, как полагается.

Илат похолодел.

— Сдаётся мне, что твой плащ краденый, как и имя! — резко закончил капитан и сорвал с него куфию.

Илат отшатнулся. Светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам, и со всех сторон раздались изумлённые возгласы.

— Вот это неожиданность, — протянул Тариек. — Что здесь забыла гаремная орхидея?

Илат отступил на шаг, и капитан немедленно схватил его за воротник:

— Ну нет, ты отправишься со мной к принцу. Думаю, ему лучше знать, что с тобой делать.


	2. Chapter 2

Ошеломлённый, перепуганный, Илат не сопротивлялся, когда Тариек стянул его запястья за спиной ремешком от плаща и потащил за собой. Но всё же, когда они покинули площадь и свернули в один из тихих пустых проулков, попытался уцепиться за последнюю надежду:

— Послушайте, я могу дать вам золото. У меня много золота. Только отпустите меня!

— Я похож на идиота, чтобы брать у тебя побрякушки, за которые меня потом вздёрнут? — фыркнул Тариек. — Слишком много о себе мнишь, мальчишка. Шагай молча.

Илат опустил голову, бездумно глядя в землю. В душе разрасталась чёрная пустота.

Арену было видно и слышно издалека. Вокруг неё собралась огромная толпа, над которой возвышался наскоро сколоченный и завешанный мягкими коврами помост с навесом. Под навесом восседал Арслан с тремя наложницами и со скукой взирал на происходящее в круге. Сквозь шум толпы едва слышно пробивался звон оружия — схватка гладиаторов была в разгаре.

Принц отвлёкся от поединка и удивлённо приподнял бровь, когда Тариек-Сул швырнул ему под ноги Илата:

— Он пытался сбежать из города, господин!

Собрав остатки воли, Илат выпрямился и взглянул в глаза принцу прямо и твёрдо. Он не собирался вымаливать снисхождение — лучше умереть здесь и сейчас, чем вернуться в гарем. Взгляд Арслана пронзил его, как нож. Принц не выказал ни удивления, ни гнева, но Илат достаточно хорошо знал своего господина. Подобное мнимое спокойствие было страшнее всего.

— Илат, Илат, — с почти отеческой укоризной протянул Арслан. Казалось бы проникновенно, если бы не было так фальшиво. — Как же ты мог предать моё доверие? Столько лет я кормил, одевал, холил и лелеял тебя, и вот благодарность!

Илат сжал губы, не отводя твёрдого взгляда. Он прекрасно помнил, чем все эти «столько лет» приходилось платить за блага, отмеренные ему господином.

Толпа зрителей зашумела — против предыдущего победителя на арену вывели высокого тёмно-зелёного ящера с взъерошенным гребнем. Внимание принца тотчас обратилось туда.

— Хадим, у тебя ещё остались львы? — небрежно бросил он распорядителю, и тот склонился, прижав руки к груди.

— Все звери были выпущены в начале вечера, мой господин!

— Тогда отведи эту маленькую неблагодарную змейку в одну из львиных клеток, — велел Арслан. — Я разберусь с ним позже.

— Да, господин!

По знаку Хадима Илата вновь схватили под локти, мгновенно обыскали, отобрав и плащ стражника, и котомку с припасами, и потащили куда-то в обход арены. От воплей возбуждённой толпы звенело в ушах, а взгляд принца, казалось, всё ещё пронизывал насквозь, и Илат с трудом переставлял ноги. Его завели в какую-то тёмную хибару и впихнули в низкую клетку, пропахшую хищниками. Скрутившись в три погибели, Илат забился в угол и закрыл глаза. Его быстрый ум, подстёгиваемый страхом, метался в поисках выхода. Даже если он протиснется сквозь прутья решётки, снаружи гладиаторов охраняют. Сбежать по пути к вилле было наиболее вероятно, если, конечно, его потащат туда, а не Арслан придёт сюда сам, измыслив для него что-нибудь особо изощрённое. Из виллы сбежать второй раз не удастся точно, наверняка пропустивших его стражников уже наказали и заменили усиленной охраной.

Осторожно распутывая ремешок на запястьях за спиной, Илат мысленно молился всем богам о втором шансе, когда его руки неожиданно кто-то коснулся. Он испуганно дёрнулся, вжавшись в боковую решётку.

— Тише, — шикнул негромкий голос. В полутьме Илат разглядел силуэт его обладателя — высокий, широкоплечий мужчина с гладко бритой головой. Его руки были скованы за спиной короткой цепью с широкими тяжёлыми браслетами, на обнажённой спине виднелись смутные очертания какого-то рисунка.

— Что тебе? — так же тихо спросил юноша, бросив быстрый взгляд на приоткрытую дверь. Возможно, стражники их не услышат, хотя увидеть могут вполне. Остальные трое гладиаторов — два человека и орк, — хоть и косились на них выжидательно, но явно не собирались вмешиваться.

— Парень, — вновь привлёк его внимание скованный мужчина. — Ты можешь снять цепи? Хотя бы один браслет.

— Я? — зачем-то переспросил Илат.

— Ты, ты. Если бы я мог сделать это сам, меня бы здесь не было, — в голосе мужчины явственно проскользнула насмешка. — Так как? Помоги мне — и я помогу тебе.

Илат пригляделся к цепям внимательнее. Он умел вскрывать замки. За семь лет жизни в гареме бенгарешского принца и не такому научишься. Но с подобными он до сих пор не сталкивался.

— Я не уверен, что смогу…

— Попытайся, — последовал краткий ответ.

Шёпотом призвав в помощь Тесту, покровителя механизмов, Илат вытащил из волос шпильку и аккуратно втолкнул в замок. Механизм был непривычен и непонятен, поэтому он потратил некоторое время, чтобы изучить его, прежде чем подцепить один из зубцов. Мужчина терпеливо сидел, не шевелясь, только развернулся так, чтобы от входа было сложнее заметить, чем занят Илат.

— Эй, слышь, — подал голос человек слева. Он говорил на грубом, ломаном эльфийском, который Илат с трудом понимал. — Если выпустите нас тоже, мы в долгу не останемся. Вместе больше шансов выкрутиться!

— Конечно, — спокойно отозвался мужчина, и в этот момент замок под руками Илата громко щёлкнул. Все, в том числе и сам Илат, затаили дыхание, и юноша потянул шпильку ещё раз.

Щёлк!

— Наконец-то! — пленник пошевелил руками и тихо опустил соскользнувшие с запястий браслеты на пол.

Дотянувшись до двери клетки, он прикоснулся к замку, и тот мгновенно раскалился добела и тягучими сияющими каплями опал наземь.

— Да ты колдун, оказывается! — присвистнул тот же человек.

— Я — дракомаг, — поправил мужчина.

«Дракомаг», — повторил про себя незнакомое слово Илат. От него веяло силой и угрозой.

В хижину ворвались стражники, но дракомаг неуловимо быстрым движением увернулся от ударов сабель и открыл следующую клетку. Радостно взревев, орк набросился на врагов, размахивая кулаками. Раны от сабельных клинков, тотчас испещрившие алым его шкуру, он словно не замечал вовсе. Под его прикрытием дракомаг открыл остальные клетки, и на стражников радостно набросились все гладиаторы разом. Даже несмотря на вооружение, у воинов принца не было шанса.

— Спасибо, приятель, мы этого не забудем, — человек от души хлопнул дракомага по плечу. Тот, не дрогнув, кивнул. — Меня Варт зовут.

— Самаур.

Варт обернулся к Илату, и тот, помедлив, тоже назвался. Второго человека звали Рик, орк, следуя их примеру, ткнул себя в грудь и назвался Крушак.

— Ну что, придётся прорываться, — проговорил Варт, когда оружие и доспехи стражников были споро разобраны. — Если действовать быстро, шанс у нас есть.

Самаур опустился на корточки, провёл ладонью по утоптанному земляному полу.

— Дай свою шпильку, — обернулся он к Илату.

Юноша удивлённо взглянул на него, но послушно вложил в протянутую ладонь шпильку. Острым концом Самаур быстро начертил небольшой круг рун и прошептал заклинание. Земля вспучилась, рассыпаясь мягкими песочными комьями, и над образовавшейся ямой в центре круга воспарило небольшое земляное существо со сверкающими камнями глаз и тяжёлыми кулаками из сырой глины.

— От него будет не много толку, — предупредил Самаур. — Но какой-то будет. Идём.

Илат поколебался, но всё же присоединился к ним — вместе и правда больше шансов прорваться. Первым из хижины выскользнул элементаль Самаура, следом сам дракомаг и остальные гладиаторы, а Илат последовал за ними.


	3. Chapter 3

Они схлестнулись со стражей с первых же шагов и увязли в противостоянии, теряя драгоценное время. Звон сабель оглушал, чья-то кровь щедро полилась на песок. Клинок в руках Самаура вспыхнул пламенем, как факел, и к лязгу оружия прибавился гул огня и крики боли. Пригнувшись, Илат увернулся от удара и без колебаний бросился вниз по улице. Он ничем не мог помочь остальным — ему не досталось оружия, а тыкать шпильками в стражников просто смешно. У остальных был шанс отстоять свою свободу в бою, ему же оставалось только бежать.

Он успел миновать оазис прежде, чем впереди неожиданно показался ещё один отряд стражников, очевидно, спешивших на подмогу. Илат поспешно скатился вниз, к прибрежным кустам, но шанс на то, что они не заметят его, когда приблизятся, был ничтожно мал. Его спасёт лишь чудо.

Неожиданно сильная рука обхватила его за плечи, пригнув ещё ближе к земле, и перед глазами взметнулся песок.

— Замри и не шевелись, — раздался над ухом ровный голос Самаура.

Илат послушался. Песок над ними образовал тонкую и хрупкую, но плотную оболочку. Наверное, со стороны это было похоже на прибрежный валун или большой бархан… боги, только бы никто из стражников не споткнулся об них или не ткнул для проверки копьём! Илат затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в грохочущие мимо шаги. Постепенно они становились всё тише и тише, и наконец, Самаур рывком встал, разбив их хрупкое убежище.

— Ты знаешь, где выход из города? — спросил он, глядя на Илата сверху вниз.

— Да, — юноша встряхнулся и снова побежал вверх по улице. Дракомаг последовал за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. — А где остальные?

— Рик мёртв. Варт и Крушак не пошли за мной. Они хотели добраться до принца.

Илат вздохнул бы, если б не требовалось беречь дыхание. Безнадёжная затея. Арслан никогда не полагался только на стражу, он сам был сильным воином, и его защищали многочисленные чары. Варт и Крушак обречены.

— А твой элементаль?

— Рассыпался, конечно.

Впереди показались ворота Тарума.

— План есть? — осведомился Самаур.

— Я хотел пройти в плаще стражника, но его отобрали.

— Ясно.

Самаур плотно прижал кулаки к груди, сбавив скорость бега. Сосредоточенно нахмурился, а потом выбросил вперёд ладони — и волна пламени поднялась до самого верха арки ворот.

— Зачем?! — на бегу Илат не мог позволить себе ругаться, но он вложил в это единственное слово все свои чувства.

— Не останавливайся, нас огонь не тронет, — велел Самаур.

Илат едва не застонал. У него был отличный план, тихий и осторожный, без крови и огня! Ну почему богам вдруг вздумалось его испытать! Всё тело противилось необходимости прыгать в огонь, страх понуждал свернуть в сторону. И тогда Илат протянул руку и схватился за пояс Самаура.

Пламя поглотило его, горячим шёлком окутало кожу. И в следующую секунду осталось позади.

Илат разжал пальцы и судорожно хватанул воздух пересохшим ртом. Перед ними расстилалась ночная пустыня — холодная, дикая. Свободная. Хотелось кричать от радости. Их безумный прорыв удался, они спаслись, его рабство и цепи Самаура остались позади! Но останавливаться, чтобы налюбоваться окружающими красотами, времени не было. Илат понимал, что за ними, скорее всего, уже мчится погоня, и изо всех сил старался не отставать от бегущего дракомага.

— Нужно в горы, — отрывисто произнёс он, в очередной раз рывком поравнявшись с Самауром. — Песок хранит следы... нас легко найти.

Тот кивнул — наверняка подумал о том же. Но вместо того, чтобы прибавить скорость, остановился так внезапно, что Илат споткнулся и едва не полетел кувырком. Повернувшись лицом к оставленной ими цепочке следов, отчётливо видимой в свете двух лун, Самаур набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно, протяжно выдохнул. И пустыня отозвалась ему. С изумлением и восхищением Илат смотрел, как поднявшийся ветер взвихрил песок, разгладил барханы, и уже ничто не напоминало об их следах.

— Теперь будет сложнее, — хмыкнул Самаур. — Идём. 

Они двинулись дальше, уже не бегом, а быстрым, размашистым шагом. Ветер вился за их спинами, словно прирученный, заметая следы. К счастью для беглецов, Тарум был построен у самого подножия длинной горной цепи, разделявшей Бенгареш и земли эльфов, и вскоре они ступили на пологие скалы, неспешно поднимающиеся ввысь. Над землёй медленно всходило солнце — безумная ночь почти закончилась. Напряжение после побега схлынуло, и навалилась тяжёлая усталость. Илат с трудом переставлял ноги, всё больше отставая от Самаура, но упорно карабкался следом.

— У тебя есть укрытие в горах? — вновь обернулся к нему дракомаг.

— Нет. Но дальше к северу есть храм, в котором можно спрятаться, хоть и ненадолго. 

— Не годится, — отрезал Самаур. — Слишком очевидно. В таком случае поднимемся на тот уступ и переждём день, а потом спустимся и пойдём на восток.

Илат слизнул с губ каменистую пыль и поднял голову. Скальный выступ, на который указывал Самаур, находился прямо над ними, и он приказал себе ползти дальше, не обращая внимания на дрожащие руки и ноги. Ещё немного. Совсем немного. Ветер подталкивал в спину, и Илат был благодарен ему за это.

Последнюю пару локтей он не дополз — его ухватили за остатки рубашки и втащили на ровную нагретую поверхность скалы. Откатившись подальше от края, Илат наконец позволил себе обернуться и посмотреть вниз. К его удивлению, сверху проделанный ими путь виделся вовсе не таким длинным и трудным, как казалось в процессе подъёма. Даже сквозь плотное одеяло усталости пробилась досада — неужели он настолько слаб? Самаур даже не думает падать, обходит небольшую площадку, что-то прикидывая… Сейчас, в утреннем свете, Илат разглядел его как следует. Бритая налысо голова, светлая кожа — но по-иному светлая, не как у Илата, которого берегли от солнца в гареме, а как у чужестранцев, в землях которых солнце не столь беспощадно, — и обвивающая торс и предплечья татуировка дракона, распахнувшая клыкастую пасть прямо под сердцем. Дракон был дурным знаком, символом беспощадного, всепожирающего огня, и Самаур, видно, бесстрашен, раз не побоялся выбрать для себя такой рисунок. Однако это не помогло ему избежать плена и цепей…

Поймав на себе его взгляд, Самаур подошёл ближе, прижимаясь к скале, и посмотрел вниз. Илат невольно тоже вернул внимание к ущелью с воротами Тарума, которые отсюда были видны, как на ладони, почерневшие, опалённые огнём дракомага. Там суетились, мелькали полосатые плащи стражников и синие — слуг градоначальника. Вдалеке мчался к горизонту небольшой отряд на лошадях, наверное, в сторону Грота Джинна, рядом с которым располагался маленький посёлок. Опустив взгляд ниже, Илат вздрогнул, заметив ещё один подобный отряд совсем близко. Полосатые плащи рассредоточились цепочкой у подножия скалы, разыскивая следы беглецов.

— Они найдут нас, — прошептал он, отпрянув как можно дальше от края.

— Не найдут, — Самаур отошёл к дальнему концу уступа и похлопал ладонями по груде камней, образовавшейся от какого-то давнего обвала. Камни зашевелились и перестроились перед ним, как стражники на смотре, легко и совершенно бесшумно. Получившаяся под ними ниша была тесной и пыльной, но Илат без раздумий забился внутрь и обнял руками колени, почти свернувшись в клубок. Самаур устроился рядом, и камни, повинуясь его знаку, окончательно укрыли их от чужих глаз, оставив только несколько щелей, сквозь которые пробивались острые лезвия солнечных лучей. От душного полумрака и жара чужого тела рядом Илата совсем повело.

— Мы здесь будем в безопасности? — еле шевеля языком, произнёс он.

— Да, — долетел голос Самаура откуда-то издалека, и Илат с облегчением тотчас провалился в сон, больше похожий на обморок.


	4. Chapter 4

Он проснулся от того, что задыхался. В теле, и особенно в горле, казалось, струился весь песок пустыни, нагретые за день солнцем камни вокруг источали жар. Спросонья Илату почудилось, что он не в убежище, а в могиле, что принц всё же поймал его и велел похоронить заживо в песках, на поживу пустынным духам и скарабеям. Он рванулся в безотчётном ужасе, но его перехватили за плечи горячими ладонями и резко встряхнули.

— Тихо, — негромкий низкий голос Самаура моментально привёл в чувство.

Илат выдохнул и вновь прижался к стене.

— Нас всё ещё ищут? — прошептал он. Сквозь ближайшую щель в камнях пробивалось ярко-красное сияние закатного солнца.

— Они были здесь несколько раз. Ничего не нашли, — усмехнулся Самаур. — Но лучше пока подождать.

Илат кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Неужели всё это происходит с ним? Сейчас он должен был танцевать перед Арсланом, в то время как слуги готовят караван к дальнейшей дороге, а потом — ехать в закрытом паланкине к морскому побережью, жадно прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи… А вместо этого прячется от ищеек, задыхаясь в каменном мешке. И, боги свидетели, ни за что бы не согласился сменять этот мешок обратно на шёлковые подушки в паланкине.

Вчерашние события тоже казались сном или чем-то произошедшим не с ним — разомкнутые цепи, побег, огонь, скалы… Ободранные ладони ощутимо ныли, и это добавляло чувства реальности. Каким глупым и безнадёжным теперь казался его план с плащом стражника, который он так долго вынашивал! Если бы не Самаур, Илат уже был бы мёртв.

— Земля, огонь, ветер… — припомнил он таланты дракомага. — А вызвать воду из песков ты можешь?

— Только если она залегла близко, — отозвался тот. — Но, если не ошибаюсь, в подобных местах у вас и так стоят колодцы.

Илат вздохнул слегка разочарованно. Пить хотелось безумно, но раз даже Самаур не может превратить песок в воду… 

— И всё же ты очень сильный колдун, — усилием воли вернулся он к разговору.

Самаур хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— А ты можешь научить меня магии?

— Нет, — последовал резкий ответ. — Дракомагом нужно родиться, обучить этому невозможно.

— Значит, ты — сын дракона?!

— Нет, — повторил Самаур, на этот раз мягче. — Но меня воспитывал и обучал дракон.

Илат невольно поёжился. Он не мог представить себе, каково это — быть воспитанным драконом, созданием из сказок и легенд, беспощадно-огненным.

— Тот, что изображён на твоём теле? — уточнил он.

— Нет. Это просто рисунок. А что насчёт тебя? — перевёл тему Самаур. — Вскрывать замки ты умеешь неплохо, как мы убедились. Что ещё?

— Танцевать, — вздохнул Илат. — Но это не самое полезное умение посреди пустыни.

— На что же ты рассчитывал, когда решил бежать?

— На удачу. На благосклонность богов. На то, что я хотя бы умру свободным, — монотонно перечислил Илат, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты планировал сбежать только для того, чтобы умереть? — удивился Самаур.

— Ну… наверное, нет. Я думал, если всё получится, я проберусь мимо Бадави и уйду в Тир Лизию. Там принц больше не будет надо мной властен.

— Между Бадави и Тир Лизией лежат болота, заражённые сырой Т-энергией, — заметил дракомаг. — В одиночку их невозможно пересечь. Ты хоть раз видел заражённых Т-энергией существ?

Илат покачал головой.

— Они во много раз сильнее, быстрее и злее обычных, и у них полностью исчезает чувство опасности. Кроме того, есть риск заразиться самому. Довольно неприглядная участь. Если ты хочешь в Тир Лизию, разумнее добраться до порта и плыть на корабле.

— Не в этот раз, — возразил Илат. — Из Тарума караван принца направится вдоль всего побережья к Раджабу. Свернув туда, мы попадём прямо к ним в лапы.

— Вот как, — Самаур помолчал. — Я этого не знал. Что же, придётся искать другой путь. Я-то рассчитывал как раз идти вдоль побережья…

— Твоя магия наверняка справится с Т-энергетическими тварями, — осторожно произнёс Илат.

— Исключено, — оборвал Самаур. — Мой путь лежит на восток.

Желая положить конец разговору на этом, он прикоснулся к камням, и те послушно раздвинулись, выпуская их на свободу. Выскользнув из душной норы, Илат с нескрываемым наслаждением потянулся всем телом, встал на цыпочки, словно пытаясь дотронуться до звёзд. Руки сами плавно очертили взмах, потом поворот… И на этом всё закончилось. Наткнувшись на заинтересованный взгляд Самаура, Илат моментально спохватился и замер. Он сам не знал, какой реакции ожидал, но от того, что дракомаг спокойно прошёл мимо него к краю уступа, внутри разлилось такое облегчение, что даже голова закружилась. Самаур смотрел на него не так, как принц и его свита, не так, как другие наложники, не так, как случайные свидетели танцев Илата. Он смотрел спокойно и прямо, как будто видел… просто Илата, и ничего больше. Это было ново и непривычно. 

«Кого ты видишь? Кто я?» — он вдруг понял, что сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

Самаур некоторое время стоял неподвижно, глядя в пространство, потом неохотно обернулся.

— Ты спас меня, — произнёс он. — Я не могу проводить тебя в Тир Лизию сейчас — мой путь лежит на восток, и отклоняться от него я не намерен даже ради искупления долга жизни. Но ты можешь пойти со мной, и тогда я буду защищать твою жизнь вместе с собственной. Большего предложить не могу.

Илат уставился на него в изумлении, потом медленно и осторожно кивнул. Он не смел и мечтать не то что о большей — даже о такой помощи. Самаур имел возможность просто развернуться и уйти, в одиночку без припасов и оружия Илат погиб бы где-нибудь неподалёку, и вряд ли даже смог бы стать духом пустыни, чтобы мстить дракомагу.

И кстати, об этом…

— Нам нужна вода и одежда, — похоже, Самаур думал о том же. — Но в храм идти нельзя. В посёлок тем более, сомневаюсь, что отряд стражников, посланный туда, отзовут так быстро.

Илат кивнул. Зная Арслана… Определённо нет.

— Но караван, скорее всего, уже тронулся, — добавил он, в задумчивости сплетая и расплетая пальцы. — Принц не станет сидеть и ждать, пока меня поймают.

— За мою голову тоже наверняка назначена награда, — усмехнулся Самаур, словно это было какое-то достижение. — Если я правильно помню карту, остаётся только Бадави.

— Опаснее всего. — Илат боязливо поёжился. — Ручаюсь, там уже известно всё о нашем побеге, наших именах и внешности, и особенно — о награде за поимку. Работорговцы действуют быстро.

— Значит, и этот путь отрезан.

Илат кивнул, и между ними воцарилась сосредоточенная тишина.

— Придётся всё-таки прорываться в посёлок или в храм, — спустя некоторое время подытожил Самаур. — Другого выхода я не вижу.

Илат зажмурился. Прорыв — это очень опасно, а главное, тогда он будет абсолютно бесполезен, а то и в тягость дракомагу, и тот всё-таки передумает брать его с собой. Если вообще не прибьют в драке… Нет, должен быть другой выход! Должен!

И вдруг его осенило.

— Дом алхимика! — дрогнувшим голосом воскликнул юноша.

— Тихо! — цыкнул на него Самаур. — Не ори на всю пустыню. Что за алхимик?

— Ассим, друг покойного короля и великий учёный. Лучший во всём Бенгареше! Говорят, что гость принца привёз Ассима с собой в Тарум. Сам я его не видел, но слишком много сплетен, чтобы это оказалось ложью. А если он у принца, то скорее всего, домой он вернётся очень нескоро… Если вернётся вообще, — мрачно добавил Илат.

— А его дом, значит, неподалёку? — протянул дракомаг.

— Вроде бы да. Ассим жил в уединении, чтобы никто не мешал ему совершенствоваться в науках, — Илат старательно вспоминал всё, что слышал о легендарном учёном. — Между Тарумом и Бадави находится ущелье, в глубине которого Ассим устроил своё обиталище. Вряд ли там будет стоять стража, учитывая, что хозяин дома уже в руках Арслана и его гостя.

— Что ж, это разумно, и в любом случае звучит лучше, чем все остальные варианты, — решил Самаур. — Давай искать дом этого алхимика.

Спуститься со скалы оказалось намного легче, чем взобраться на неё прошлой ночью. Вскоре Илат уже шагал вслед за своим спутником, то и дело спотыкаясь и увязая в остывшем песке. Изящные плетёные сандалии были очень плохим вариантом для прогулок по дикой пустыне, но Илат не решался их снять, справедливо опасаясь, что босиком будет ещё хуже.

— А что за гость принца, которого ты поминал? — неожиданно поинтересовался Самаур, слегка сбавив шаг.

Поравнявшись с ним, Илат рассказал о мужчине в чёрной мантии, приезжающем верхом на огромном пауке.

— Инквизитор из Тир Лизии, — поморщился Самаур. — Ничего удивительного, эльфийские священники помешаны на власти над миром.

— Он хочет править вместо принца? — Илат невольно задумался, кого из этих двоих меньше хотел бы видеть на троне Бенгареша. Выбор был крайне неприятным.

— Это было бы слишком мелко для него. Он хочет управлять принцем, — хмыкнул Самаур. — И судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, у него уже неплохо получается.

Илат промолчал, загребая сандалиями песок. Ноги ныли, непривычные к долгим монотонным переходам. Совсем не то, что танцевать на белых каменных плитах, даже от вечера до утра. Холодная, жёсткая, неприветливая пустыня, казалось, давила на него всей своей огромной массой, скаля в усмешке каменные зубья гор, смеясь далёкими криками гарпий: ты хотел свободы? Твоё желание исполнено! Наслаждайся же!

«Я буду наслаждаться, — стиснув зубы, пообещал ей Илат. — Вот как только доберёмся до убежища Ассима, и буду!»

А пока неплохо было бы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей и боли, сжигающей ступни.

— Самаур, — позвал юноша, и тот обернулся. — Зачем тебе на восток? Или это тайна?

Самаур смерил его тяжёлым задумчивым взглядом, рассеянно трогая кончиками пальцев правое ухо — только сейчас Илат заметил на нём кафф в виде золотого дракончика с поблёскивающими камушками глаз. И это в довесок к татуировке! Сколько ещё дурных знаков он на себе носит, интересно?

— Ты не боишься? — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Илат успел его прикусить. Похоже, его умение вовремя промолчать и стоически терпеть боль и неудобства осталось в Таруме.

Самаур удивлённо выгнул бровь:

— Боюсь? Чего?

— Драконы… — Илат неловко указал на татуировку. — Они же… ну…

— Я — дракомаг, — напомнил Самаур так, словно это всё объясняло.

— Что это значит?

Взгляд, которым одарил его Самаур, был полон бесконечного снисходительного превосходства.

— Мы делим землю, жизнь и магию с драконами. Для нас они учителя и наставники, а не зловещие тени из сказок. Изображение дракона всегда благое. Быть учеником дракона — величайшая честь, доступная смертным. Овладеть драконьей магией — значит обрести величайшую силу. Этого я и хочу.

— Силы? — переспросил Илат, у которого голова шла кругом от столь чуждых и непривычных суждений. — Но ты ведь и так дракомаг? Я не понимаю…

— Можно считать, что да. Но на самом деле я стану настоящим дракомагом, когда найду дракона на востоке. До тех пор я лишь ученик, едва вылетевший из гнезда.

— Вот как… — Илат задумался и в очередной раз споткнулся. Мелькнула мысль предложить своему спутнику несколько минут отдыха, но он решительно отогнал её. — Но я никогда не слышал о том, что на востоке живёт дракон! Только о великом скорпионе, и то он, наверное, сказка…

— Если бы все знали, где живут драконы, то им пришлось бы оставить наш мир и улететь туда, где спокойнее.

Илат не мог не признать справедливость этих слов. В песнях и легендах всегда воздавались хвалы и почести героям, сумевшим вызвать на бой и сразить дракона. Правда, и дракон обычно не прятался, наоборот, совершал что-нибудь ужасное…

— А драконы правда похищают девушек?

— Чушь, — не задумываясь, отрезал Самаур. — Драконам это ни к чему.

Илат вздохнул с облегчением, хотя и не был девушкой.

— Зато дракомаги — бывало, — ехидно добавил Самаур.

— Зачем?!

— По-разному, — лицо Самаура неожиданно осветила короткая, но удивительно тёплая улыбка. — Смотря какой маг… и смотря какая девица.

— Ты кого-то похищал?

— Я-то? Нет, — фыркнул дракомаг. — Нет у меня такой силы… пока что. Но я знаю того, кто похищал, и поверь, девица до сих пор счастлива.

Илат с сомнением пожал плечами. В гареме Арслана было много девушек, похищенных из родного дома, как пустынниц, так и эльфиек Тир Лизии, и дриад. И ни одна из них не была счастлива. Не всякая, возможно, хотела бы оказаться сейчас на его месте, но счастливы в плену принца они не были точно.

Дальше шли в молчании, лишь изредка перебрасываясь короткими фразами по необходимости. Тишина тяготила Илата, но спрашивать больше ни о чём не хотелось. Он сосредоточился на ритме своих шагов, шуршании песка под ногами, размеренном движении собственного тела, будто исполнял долгий монотонный танец.

Несколько раз на них пытались напасть гарпии, но Самаур успешно отгонял их небольшими комьями пламени. Ни разу не попал по цели, но гарпии отлетали прочь с недовольными воплями. После третьего такого случая Илат уже даже не поднимал головы на шум, полностью погрузившись в себя. Идти, главное — идти, боль, усталость и жажда не имеют значения, ничто не имеет значения, кроме бесконечного пути по песку. Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Ты уверен, что этот алхимик жил где-то здесь? — как сквозь десяток слоёв ткани, пробился к нему голос Самаура. — Уже светает, а никакого ущелья мы не нашли.

— В горах между Тарумом и Бадави, — повторил Илат тяжёлым, заплетающимся языком.

Самаур негромко выругался.

— Давай, держись, — он крепко сжал локоть Илата и потянул за собой, сбив с размеренно-ритмичного шага. Идти сразу стало в разы тяжелее.

Новый день с неумолимой жестокостью, как Арслан, вступал в свои права. Воздух и песок под ногами стремительно прогревались, от резкого перепада температур заломило виски. Только стальная хватка Самаура удерживала юношу от того, чтобы рухнуть прямо на месте и забыться сном. Он почти не видел, куда идёт, и только надеялся, что Самаур не бросит его на милость пустынных духов, когда он всё-таки упадёт.

Темнота окутала мягко и незаметно…


	5. Chapter 5

Илата привело в чувство восхитительное ощущение прохлады. Ещё не открывая глаз, он отчаянно потянулся куда-то вперёд, и его поняли правильно — к губам прижалась глиняная чашка с водой. Илат мгновенно осушил её до дна и только после этого наконец огляделся вокруг.

Он лежал на мягком тюфяке в просторной комнате, заставленной множеством разнообразных вещей, понятных и не очень. Рядом сидел Самаур с чашкой в руках.

— Где мы? — Илат попытался подняться на локтях, но голова сразу же закружилась, и он рухнул обратно.

— Лежи спокойно, — посоветовал Самаур. — Это дом алхимика.

— Всё-таки мы его нашли… — Илат радостно улыбнулся, и дракомаг негромко фыркнул.

— Скорее, я нашёл, — поправил он. — Потому что ты к тому времени уже почти спёкся, и тебя пришлось тащить. Это ущелье оказалось намного ближе к Бадави, чем к Таруму.

— Прости… — Илат отвёл взгляд. — Это моя вина.

— Ты не знал точно, а я слишком положился на твои слова, только и всего, — равнодушно пожал плечами Самаур. — В этом нет ничьей вины. К тому же так или иначе — мы здесь. — Он помолчал. — И ты хорошо держался.

Илат распахнул глаза, ошеломлённый неожиданной похвалой. Щёки обожгло жаром; он пытался найти подходящий ответ и не мог. Самаур фыркнул, глядя на его метания, и поднялся.

— Я поищу что-нибудь поесть. Можешь пока спать.

От одного только упоминания еды живот свело, и Илат смущённо покачал головой:

— Лучше присоединюсь к твоим поискам.

Он осторожно встал и ахнул — на ноги словно плеснули кипятком. Ободранные горячим песком ступни закровили, и юноша прикусил губу, сдерживая вскрик. Вдобавок спина и плечи сильно обгорели на солнце за то время, пока Самаур дотащил его до убежища, и кожу болезненно пекло. Илат попытался сделать шаг — и боль впилась в него сотнями острых лезвий.

— Хватит, — Самаур поймал его и решительно усадил обратно. — У этого алхимика должны быть какие-нибудь лекарства, но я не разбираюсь в ваших травах и снадобьях, так что искать будешь сам. Сейчас принесу.

— Я тоже не очень разбираюсь, — пробормотал Илат, следя, как дракомаг бродит по комнате. — У нас был лекарь…

— А теперь нет, — Самаур поставил перед ним металлический поднос, полный непонятных склянок и коробочек. — Если, конечно, ты не пожелаешь вернуться обратно.

Илат одарил его негодующим взглядом и подтянул к себе поднос.

Покуда Самаур обследовал кухонный угол, юноша перебрал и перенюхал большинство флаконов. Часть из них показалась ему смутно знакомыми, и он смазал остро пахнущими травяными бальзамами израненные ноги и, куда дотянулся, плечи и спину. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это принесёт больше пользы, чем вреда. Пока он этим занимался, Самаур обнаружил подвал с припасами, развёл огонь в очаге и бросил на сковороду увесистый отрез копчёного мяса.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь готовить, — Илат повысил голос, чтобы его было лучше слышно. — Научишь меня?

— Я бы не выжил в пути, если бы не умел кормить себя, — откликнулся Самаур. — Возможно, и научу. Нашёл что-нибудь толковое?

— Кажется, да, — боль и правда слегка отступила, по коже разлилась приятная прохлада.

— Отложи, возьмём с собой.

Послушно переложив флаконы с подноса на диван, Илат наконец огляделся внимательнее. В доме была всего одна небольшая комната, вместо входной двери плотный полог — очевидно, нападений Ассим совершенно не боялся. Кухонный уголок оказался совсем маленьким: очаг, стол, да низенький шкаф с посудой. Все остальные столы и шкафы были заставлены странными и непонятными сосудами и приспособлениями, некоторые из них едва заметно светились магией. Илат заметил у стены висящий в грубой деревянной раме скелет, явно настоящий, и сглотнул. Под потолком покачивались связки сушёных трав. Несмотря на то, что алхимик жил один и наверняка много времени проводил в своих научных изысканиях, в доме царил строгий порядок, только песчаная пыль успела припорошить всё тонким, но уже отчётливо различимым слоем.

— Держи, — Самаур сунул в руки юноше чашку, отвлекая от опасливого разглядывания скелета.

Слегка недоваренная каша с мясом показалась Илату самой вкусной едой на свете. Таким голодным он не ощущал себя уже давно, наверное, с детства. Или же просто всё это время не придавал никакого значения тому, что ест? Он горячо поблагодарил Самаура, и тот довольно усмехнулся.

— Надолго здесь нельзя оставаться, — посерьёзнев, сказал дракомаг, когда они покончили с едой. — Если слуги принца не глупы, то они скоро догадаются заглянуть сюда, и тогда ущелье из убежища превратится в ловушку. Сможешь идти к вечеру?

— Смогу, — твёрдо ответил Илат.

Самаур одобрительно кивнул.

— Я посмотрю, что можно взять в дорогу из припасов. А ты видишь вон те два сундука? Скорее всего, там хранится одежда. Но они заперты, так что воспользуйся снова своими талантами и поищи там что-нибудь для нас.

— Я чувствую себя грабителем, — пробормотал Илат. Он понимал, что без вещей и еды они далеко не уйдут, они и сюда-то добрались чудом, но это не мешало внутреннему голосу нашёптывать, что он начинает свободную жизнь с преступления. — Надо написать ему письмо! Самаур, ты ведь умеешь?

— Даже не думай! — откликнулся тот. — Ещё неизвестно, вернётся ли алхимик, а вот ищейкам принца ты дашь замечательный след! И к тому же на вашем языке я писать не умею.

Илат вздохнул и сосредоточился на замке.

— Я сам попробую, — решил он пару минут спустя. — И письмо сюда положу, в закрытом сундуке его вряд ли найдут.

— Умеешь писать? — Самаур вынырнул из погреба, с трудом удерживая всё, что набрал. — Как интересно. Я думал, в гаремах учат другому.

Илат вспыхнул и низко склонил голову, чтобы не швырнуть в него только что снятым замком.

— Ты не ошибаешься, — напряжённо произнёс он. — Меня учила грамоте одна из наложниц. Но это… это было давно, и я многое забыл.

— Вот как, — больше Самаур, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

Илат до боли прикусил губу. Внутри снова ожили воспоминания о Джоне, тихой, задумчивой эльфийке из Хорума, с негромким голосом и мягкими руками. На то, что она прониклась тёплыми чувствами к одному из купленных для гарема принца мальчиков, смотрели сквозь пальцы, и Джона часто приходила к нему, рассказывала разные легенды и пела на ночь пустынные колыбельные. К ней он приходил после уроков воспитателей гарема, измученный и опустошённый душой, и она давала ему совсем другие уроки — учила считать и читать по маленьким текстам тех же легенд и сказок, которые сама записывала для него. Илат считал её своей второй матерью... и потерял так же быстро, как и первую. Джона никогда не была в числе любимиц Арслана, и в конце концов он подарил её одному из своих придворных за какие-то заслуги. Больше Илат её не видел, а попытки расспросить о её судьбе не увенчались успехом. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что она жива.

— Я закончил, — тихо сказал он, положив на пол второй замок.

— Дай-ка взглянуть, — Самаур подошёл к нему и заглянул через плечо.

В одном из сундуков действительно оказалась аккуратно сложенная одежда, в другом — непонятные предметы, закрытые коробочки и флаконы, разложенные по полочкам внутри сундука. Окинув эти полочки беглым взглядом, Самаур вдруг удивлённо вскинул брови и вытащил с нижней небольшой кинжал со странным, полупрозрачным лезвием изогнутой формы.

— Не так-то прост этот алхимик, — протянул он, покрутив кинжал в руках.

— Что это? — Илат не рискнул трогать оружие, только смотрел, как матово поблёскивает острие в руках Самаура.

— Коготь дракона.

— Коготь? Настоящий? — переспросил Илат.

— Да. Отшлифованный и чем-то обработанный, но самый настоящий, уж я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь. Интересно, откуда он у скромного учёного… В любом случае, я заберу его с собой.

Илат только вздохнул. Судя по тону Самаура, возражений он бы не принял. К счастью, больше его ничего в этом сундуке не заинтересовало.

Но юноша быстро забыл о когте, когда они стали разбирать второй сундук, с одеждой. Ничего привычного ему там не было, и Илат неожиданно понял, что совершенно не разбирается в обычной одежде. То, что он носил в гареме, нельзя было считать таковой даже с большой натяжкой. Он прекрасно знал, какие украшения, какие ткани, какие цвета и оттенки выбирать, чтобы создать тот или иной образ в танце, чтобы казаться невинным или соблазнительным — но понятия не имел, что надеть, чтобы защититься от зноя пустыни, как подвязать волосы, чтобы удобнее было надеть куфию, что делать, если сапоги велики… Презрительное «гаремная орхидея», брошенное вскользь Тариек-Сулом в Таруме, всплыло вдруг во всех красках и застряло, как кость в горле.

— Мне надо отойти, — пробормотал он, бросив очередную рубашку в кучу. — Ты же сможешь отложить всё, что мы возьмём, без меня?

Самаур окинул его цепким взглядом и насмешливо кивнул.

— Смогу. Кстати, за домом маленький оазис, советую искупаться перед дорогой. Кто знает, когда в следующий раз доведётся.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Илат поспешно вышел, не обращая внимания на вновь ожившую боль в ногах.

Чувство собственной глупости от этого неловкого побега только усилилось. Вздохнув, юноша опустил за собой входной полог и огляделся. Дом Ассима находился в самом конце длинного ущелья, и прозрачное озерцо рядом с ним, окружённое зеленью, сверкало под лучами заходящего солнца, как изысканная драгоценность. Напротив дома, у противоположной стены ущелья, за низким самодельным забором был разбит небольшой огород, а на крыше обвивали лёгкую решётку перламутрово-розовые ползучие розы. Судя по всему, Ассим занимался не только наукой — забота о собственном хозяйстве ему тоже была по душе. Илат не знал алхимика лично, но всё же надеялся всей душой, что тот сможет скоро вернуться к своему дому и огородику, закончить наполовину выточенную из песчаника статую женщины перед входом, увидеть снова, как лучи заходящего солнца окрашивают воду в оазисе в насыщенный малиновый цвет. Он твёрдо решил верить в это.

Оазис питали холодные подгорные ключи — Илат ощутил их беспрерывное кипение, когда зашёл в воду поглубже. Благодаря им вода была восхитительно прохладной, и он с наслаждением окунулся с головой в её ласковые объятия, смывающие все тревоги и печали. Его не покидало чувство, что он рождается заново — для новой, свободной жизни.

На быстро темнеющем небе уже взошла первая луна, когда Самаур высунулся из дома и окликнул Илата. С лёгким сожалением тот покинул воду, склонился перед ней в традиционном уважительном поклоне и вернулся в дом, на ходу пытаясь пригладить и разобрать мокрые волосы. Внутри было совсем темно, и Самаур зажёг свечу, опустив её на пол. В котелке над очагом снова пыхтела каша.

— Примерь, — сказал дракомаг, кивнув на разложенные на тюфяке вещи.

Илат подозрительно покосился на него, но Самаур, кажется, целиком и полностью был поглощён процессом раскладывания припасов по двум самодельным котомкам. Помедлив, юноша скинул пропылённые лохмотья штанов и сразу же набросил нижнюю рубашку. Она закрывала тело до колен, и в ней он почувствовал себя намного лучше. К рубашке прилагались лёгкие штаны такой же ткани, верхнее платье из тёмно-синей шерсти, простой кожаный пояс и мягкие сапоги. Илат примерил обувь и разочарованно вздохнул — на два, а то и три размера больше необходимого.

— Обмотай ноги просто, — не поднимая головы, посоветовал Самаур. — Только сперва намажь чем-нибудь лечебным, иначе снова сотрёшь до живого мяса.

Передёрнувшись, Илат послушно потянулся за коробочками.

Даже с обмоткой в три слоя сапоги норовили соскользнуть с ног, поэтому он подвязал их очень кстати подвернувшимися шнурами-игалями, мысленно извинившись в который раз перед Ассимом. Слишком длинные полы верхнего платья Самаур просто подрезал давешним кинжалом. Ему самому, к лёгкой зависти Илата, обувь пришлась впору, да и одежда тоже, только в плечах была немного узка. С закрытым куфией лицом никто не угадал бы в Самауре иноземца.

— Готов? — оценивающе оглядев Илата, дракомаг протянул ему котомку и бурдюк с водой на длинном ремне.

— Да.

Котомка оказалась не такой тяжёлой, как опасался Илат, но ощущать её вес на плечах всё равно было… странно. И приятно. Как и весь свой новый облик в целом, скромный и полностью закрытый, без единого украшения, без создания какого-то образа, без намерений понравиться. Непривычное, но замечательное ощущение, ради которого Илат готов был хоть всю жизнь носить сапоги не по размеру.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда они покинули дом алхимика, две из трёх лун уже достигли зенита, и их холодный мерцающий свет превращал стены ущелья в диковинную искристую мозаику. Зачарованный этой красотой, Илат с трудом оторвал взгляд, чтобы обернуться на прощание к тёмному силуэту дома на берегу серебрящегося оазиса. Он не надеялся вернуться сюда снова, но обещал себе запомнить прошедший день и этот дом на всю жизнь.

Ущелье оказалось неожиданно длинным. Отвесные стены тянулись вперёд без малейшего намёка на окончание. Неужели Самаур тащил его так долго? Илат ускорил шаг, чтобы поравняться и спросить, но дракомаг заговорил первым:

— Не нравится мне это.

— Что?

Вместо ответа Самаур указал вверх, и только тут Илат заметил сидящие на скалах, словно выточенные из камня, крылатые силуэты. Их было много, молчаливых и неподвижных, провожающих путников пристальными взглядами, и он ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок.

— Они как будто караулят нас…

— Скорее всего, так и есть. Возьми, — в ладонь сунулась тёплая рукоять кинжала, и Илат машинально сжал её.

— А ты?

— Магией отобьюсь. Будь настороже, — велел Самаур и приложил ладонь к скале.

Одна за другой вокруг его пальцев вспыхнули оранжевые руны, и камень зашевелился. Но одновременно оживились и крылатые тени наверху, неторопливо, но уверенно сжимая кольцо.

— По-моему, ты им тоже не нравишься, — дрогнувшим голосом сообщил Илат, глядя, как стая гарпий расправляет крылья.

— Потерпят, — огрызнулся Самаур.

Ему под ноги посыпались мелкие камушки, а из скалы медленно, но верно вылеплялся большой каменный элементаль. Но прежде, чем он успел окончательно оформиться под руками дракомага, крылатая стая с оглушительными воплями ринулась вниз.

— К стене! — рявкнул Самаур, и Илат поспешно прижался спиной к холодному камню, выставив перед собой кинжал. Больно ударило в плечо откуда-то сверху — недовоплотившийся элементаль развалился. Самаур уже читал другое заклинание, и порыв ветра, сорвавшийся с его руки, отшвырнул большую часть гарпий к противоположной стене ущелья. Скрипучие крики, многократно отражаясь от стен, вспарывали воздух, и Илат с трудом подавил порыв зажмуриться. Вовремя — одна из крылатых тварей налетела на него, распахнув острый клюв, усеянный множеством мелких зубов. Илат отмахнулся от неё кинжалом, полоснув по плечу и крылу; брызнуло алым, и гарпия отшатнулась, взвизгнув от боли. Но прежде, чем Илат успел порадоваться своей удаче, на него обрушились сверху острые когти, сорвав с головы куфию. Он вслепую ткнул кинжалом наугад и чудом не выронил его, когда в запястье впился клюв.

— Пригнись! — голос Самаура едва долетел сквозь шум и гам. Илат послушался мгновенно, и тяжесть крылатой твари исчезла с его плеч. Охваченная огнём гарпия с воплем свалилась наземь. Мелькнуло перед глазами ещё одно крыло, роняющее красно-белые перья, а потом неожиданно вся стая поднялась в воздух, бросив нескольких убитых и умирающих, распростёртых на земле.

Илат сполз по скале, задыхаясь. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, руки тряслись. Подошедший Самаур отнял у него кинжал и быстрыми точными движениями добил бьющихся в агонии гарпий. 

— Живой? — убрав кинжал, он подхватил Илата за локоть и поставил на ноги.

— Вроде, — неуверенно подтвердил юноша, покачнувшись. С облегчением осознал, что его сумки в полном порядке и обратил взгляд на своего спутника. — Самаур… твой дракончик… — он выразительно коснулся собственного уха.

Вздрогнув, Самаур прижал ладонь к окровавленному уху — и разразился проклятиями. Несмотря на оцепенение после боя, Илат даже невольно улыбнулся некоторым оборотам.

— Он так важен для тебя?

— Более чем! — рявкнул дракомаг. — Это символ моего поиска! Без него бессмысленно идти к дракону! Проклятые курицы Кер, я оборву им все перья, клянусь рогами великого древнего…

— Гнёзда гарпий находятся на вершинах скал, туда не добраться даже магу, — Илат прикусил губу, глядя на него с сочувствием.

— Я доберусь, — Самаур глубоко вздохнул, с усилием взяв себя в руки. — Не для того я пересёк половину континента, чтобы отступить из-за каких-то пустынных тварей! Но сейчас убираемся отсюда, пока их вопли не привлекли кого-нибудь опаснее.

Спорить с разозлённым дракомагом Илат бы не стал ни за что на свете. Молча он подобрал разодранную когтями гарпий куфию, накинул и перевязал так, чтобы не было заметно её плачевного состояния, и побрёл следом за Самауром.

Вскоре они покинули ущелье, и Самаур остановился у поперечной скалы, заслонявшей собой вход. На недоумение Илата он просто отмахнулся и застыл, прислонившись к камню и закрыв глаза. Воздух вокруг него неслышно, но ощутимо завибрировал от магии, и уже спустя минуту у Илата невыносимо разболелась голова, и он скрутился в комок у самой земли, задыхаясь. Отползти подальше от дракомага не помогло, но к счастью, вскоре ввинчивающаяся тяжёлыми штырями в виски вибрация исчезла, и на плечо Илата опустилась горячая даже сквозь одежду ладонь.

— Извини, — едва слышно обронил Самаур. Он и сам казался усталым и каким-то выцветшим. — У ментальной магии в моём исполнении слишком большая отдача, даже когда я работаю с неживыми предметами. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, куда нам идти.

Половину его речи Илат не слишком понял, потому что в голове всё ещё шумело, и голос Самаура размывался, рассыпался, как песок под ветром. Но главное ухватил:

— И куда же?

— На запад, к побережью, — мрачно усмехнулся Самаур. — Из-за проклятых куриц нам придётся сделать рискованный крюк. Ты можешь встать?

Илат не стал отвечать, предпочтя проверить на деле — цепляясь за выступы скалы, он кое-как утвердился на ногах и перевёл дух. Как ни странно, стало полегче.

— Идём, — Самаур отвёл глаза и первым зашагал вперёд.

Открытая пустыня начиналась сразу за проходом меж двух скал, и раскинулась до самого горизонта. Бесконечные волны песка величественно перетекали друг в друга, влекомые ветром, и таили в себе едва слышные, но всё же уловимые шорох, скрип, хруст… Ночная пустыня была полна жизни — это одновременно пугало и захватывало. Илат брёл по песку как в полусне, стараясь только не терять из виду тёмную фигуру Самаура, и вслушивался изо всех сил в эти шорохи, пытаясь представить, кто может их издавать. Во время путешествия с караваном принца он несколько раз видел не только гарпий, но и мечепауков на длинных тонких ногах, и огромных изумрудных скорпионов… Конечно, к каравану они не приближались, но два путника без охраны — куда более лёгкая добыча. Рукоять кинжала в ладони успокаивала ненамного.

К счастью, остаток ночи прошёл без происшествий. К рассвету Илат и Самаур достигли Грота Джинна — полуподземного комплекса пещер, в котором, по слухам, обитали во множестве духи погибших в пустыне. Отсюда было рукой подать до ближайшего посёлка, низкие домики которого, опоясанные частоколом, уже виднелись в утреннем мареве. Илат предвкушал отдых, возможность поспать в постели и помыться, когда Самаур вдруг остановился.

— Лучше пока останься здесь, — сказал он. — Я проверю, что там сейчас происходит, и вернусь за тобой. Если там люди принца, то узнать тебя им будет проще, чем меня, даже в новой одежде. А уж если мы будем вдвоём — тем более.

— Что? Но я же… — Илат нахмурился и прикусил губу.

— Боишься призраков? — поднял брови дракомаг.

— Не боюсь, — вспыхнул Илат. — Иди, только постарайся обернуться быстрее!

— Обещаю, — серьёзно ответил Самаур. — Но сперва найдём тебе укрытие.

Долго искать, впрочем, не пришлось — они спустились ко входу в пещеры, и дальше Илат отказался идти наотрез. Он действительно не слишком боялся призраков, но если они тут и правда есть, стоит уважать их и не гулять просто так по чужой обители. Поэтому юноша укрылся от палящего солнца сразу за входом, сел у стены и закутался поплотнее в одежду, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию. В пещере было прохладно и сумрачно, откуда-то издалека доносился размеренный стук капели. Илат закрыл глаза, окончательно расслабившись — а в следующую секунду жёсткие ледяные пальцы впились в его горло.

— Как интересно, — прошелестел негромкий голос у самого уха. — Ко мне так редко заглядывают гости, особенно такие смелые, чтобы уснуть здесь!

Задыхаясь, Илат отчаянно искал опору, пытался оттолкнуть напастника, но руки хватали лишь пустой воздух — словно перед ним никого не было, хотя он отчётливо видел мужчину в богато украшенном доспехе, с тонкими хищными чертами лица и насмешливой полуулыбкой. Потом в глазах потемнело. В груди разрастался огонь, грозя вот-вот поглотить его целиком.

«Я не хочу умирать, — мысли метались как в лихорадке, но с губ срывались только беспомощные хрипы. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать!»

— Никто не хочет, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Что поделать! Зато у тебя будет здесь хорошая компания, не переживай.

Остатки воздуха сгорали в груди. Илат дёрнул руками в беспомощной попытке нашарить хоть что-то, чем можно было бы отмахнуться, и вдруг в ладони оказался кинжал. Лезвие скользнуло вдоль пальцев, и вспышка боли слегка отрезвила, выхватила мгновение из затягивающего мрака смерти; из последних сил Илат перехватил кинжал за рукоять и почти наугад ткнул перед собой.

Раздался полный изумления и боли вопль, и смертельная хватка ослабла. Илат ударил ещё раз, и она исчезла совсем; а потом резкая встряска за плечо заставила открыть глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — на месте незнакомого мужчины оказался Самаур, встревоженно пытающийся заглянуть в лицо.

Илат жадно схватил ртом воздух и закашлялся. Руку, сжимавшую кинжал, пробила мелкая дрожь.

— Где… где он? — кое-как удалось просипеть юноше.

Самаур окинул пещеру быстрым взглядом.

— Здесь никого нет, кроме нас. Ты спал, когда я пришёл.

Илат изумлённо уставился на него. Всего лишь сон?! Но несмотря на слова дракомага, горло болело неиллюзорно, и царапина на ладони тоже была вполне настоящей. Он стащил куфию и распустил ворот. Самаур присвистнул и бесцеременно задрал ему подбородок.

— Что там? — глухо спросил Илат и снова закашлялся.

— Как сказать… — пробормотал Самаур. — Роскошное ожерелье, жаль, что из синяков. Что произошло?

— Давай уйдём отсюда, и поскорее, — вместо ответа попросил Илат. Он ощущал чужой взгляд, пристальный и недобрый, холодящий спину.

Самаур, очевидно, тоже почувствовал неладное, поскольку молча кивнул и помог ему подняться. Илат впервые с таким облегчением окунулся в горячий воздух пустыни, в обжигающие лучи солнца. Но какая-то непреодолимая властная сила заставила его обернуться и бросить последний взгляд на тёмный зев пещеры, и чужой голос отзвуком эха прокатился в мыслях: «Ты ещё вернёшься ко мне…» Вздрогнув, Илат отвернулся и ускорил шаг.

— Мне не стоило оставлять тебя, — хмуро сказал Самаур, не глядя на него.

— Ничего. Главное, ты вовремя вернулся, — попытался улыбнуться Илат.

— Значит, это был призрак?

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Я никогда не видел призраков. Он казался… очень настоящим, — Илат поёжился и потёр шею. — Если бы не кинжал алхимика, он бы убил меня.

— Ты ударил его кинжалом? — переспросил Самаур, оживившись. — И подействовало? Значит, в нём сохранилась драконья магия! Хорошо, очень хорошо…

— Возьми, — Илат протянул ему кинжал, но дракомаг покачал головой и отвёл его руку.

— Тебе он пока нужнее. Но береги его, будь добр.

На этом разговор пришлось прервать, поскольку они подошли к посёлку. Самаур уверенно направился к единственному двухэтажному дому, стоящему на самом отшибе.

— Куда мы идём? — с тревогой спросил Илат, нагнав его.

— Здесь живёт известный учёный из Тир Лизии, — пояснил Самаур. — Я сказал ему, что мы тоже недавно пришли с караваном оттуда, и попросил позволения ознакомиться с его исследованиями.

— Ты разбираешься в науке? — удивился Илат, на мгновение ощутив какую-то глухую иррациональную обиду. Есть ли хоть что-нибудь, что Самаур не умеет?

— На уровне неофита. Но именно он нам сейчас и требуется, — усмехнулся дракомаг.

Учёный Вентелиен, пожилой эльф в ярко-синей шёлковой мантии, встретил их приветливо, даже слишком, на взгляд Илата. И в его просторном, хорошо обставленном доме, хоть он и не был похож на дворец Арслана, всё равно было неуютно. Он учтиво поклонился, когда Самаур представил его как своего младшего брата, и неловко застыл у стены, не зная, что делать.

— Думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть, мой юный друг, — пришёл ему на помощь Вентелиен. — Если захотите освежиться, то придётся идти через посёлок к оазису. Дикие места, увы, я весьма скучаю по благословенному Тилизию… Или можете сразу подняться на второй этаж и там занять кушетку, мы постараемся не побеспокоить ваш сон. Прошу прощения за столь скудную обстановку, как вы можете догадаться, финансирование моей нынешней экспедиции оставляет желать лучшего…

Илат не вслушивался в эту негромкую журчащую речь — благодарно поклонившись ещё раз, он сразу направился к лестнице, оставив Самаура вести светские беседы.

Комната на втором этаже была поменьше, но обставлена с изяществом и шиком. Илат не сомневался, что любому жителю посёлка дом учёного внутри покажется дворцом. Он огляделся, с интересом подмечая и запоминая детали, а потом заглянул за ширму из лёгкой светло-зелёной ткани, расписанную тонкими узорами цветов и листьев. Там и впрямь обнаружилась небольшая изящная кушетка, целиком из светлого дерева, с мягкой бархатной обивкой. Илат не удержался и зачарованно провёл пальцами по отшлифованной спинке кушетки. И это — «оставляет желать лучшего»? Мебель из цельного дерева в Бенгареше едва ли не на вес золота! Даже в гареме Арслана не все такой удостаивались. Он осторожно улёгся на мягкий бархат, на всякий случай отвернувшись лицом к стене, и незаметно быстро уснул, поглаживая ткань.

Несмотря на удобство, спалось беспокойно. Ему снилось, что люди Арслана нашли его и ворвались в дом, чтобы схватить и оттащить принцу, который ждал всё на той же арене, почёсывая устроившегося у его ног огромного инквизиторского паука. Когда связанного Илата швырнули на песок перед ними, принц улыбнулся и подал знак. Чудовище у его ног издало отвратительный скрежет и двинулось к юноше, раскрыв поблёскивающие ядом хелицеры. Илат отчаянно рванулся прочь от него — и проснулся, задыхаясь в ужасе.


	7. Chapter 7

Красные лучи закатного солнца вливались в комнату через узкие окна. Илат перевернулся на спину и закрылся от них рукавом, медленно переводя дыхание. Хищная насмешливая улыбка Арслана всё ещё стояла перед глазами, и сон как рукой сняло. Внизу были слышны шаги и приглушённые голоса, что-то тихо позвякивало, и эти простые звуки постепенно успокоили Илата. Поднявшись с кушетки, он тщательно оправил на себе одежду и спустился вниз, чтобы послушать, о чём толкуют Вентелиен с Самауром.

Однако учёный вёл беседу вовсе не с Самауром. Илат растерянно замер посреди лестницы, когда увидел женщину, вместе с Вентелиеном склонившуюся над разложенными по столу бумагами. Вне сомнений, она была эльфийкой, однако не походила ни на одну женщину из виденных Илатом до этого. Одета она была скорее как мужчина — в тяжёлую кожаную куртку с нашитыми на ворот защитными амулетами, плотные штаны и высокие сапоги, рыжие волосы были собраны в растрёпанную косу, на спинке стула висел помятый тёмно-синий платок, служивший, очевидно, заменой куфии. У стены, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от женщины, была прислонена к стене высокая дуга лука со снятой тетивой.

Она почти сразу заметила напряжённо застывшего на лестнице Илата, и издала короткое вопросительное «хм?», обращаясь к учёному. Вентелиен рассеянно поднял голову и скользнул взглядом по фигуре юноши.

— А, мой юный друг!.. Мы с Джелмини разбудили вас? Прошу прощения. Ваш брат отправился к торговцам ещё до заката, думаю, он скоро вернётся. Если желаете, у окна стоит кувшин с настоем из цветов кактуса, который здешние обыватели зовут чаем. До настоящему чая ему, разумеется, далеко, но должен признать, бодрит неплохо, — всё это он говорил, не отрываясь от записи в свитке.

— Благодарю, — сказал Илат и всё же спустился с лестницы.

Правда, он не был уверен, что эти двое его услышали — они снова уткнулись в бумаги, перебрасываясь негромкими репликами о каких-то корнях и суффиксах. Илат налил себе предложенный чай и, бросив взгляд на увлечённых обсуждением собеседников, стащил с блюда ещё тёплую лепёшку и с наслаждением откусил едва ли не половину сразу.

Наконец, Вентелиен выпрямился и отложил перо.

— Говори что хочешь, Джелмини, но здесь не хватает конечного фрагмента, — устало бросил он. — Вот смотри сама: «У ключа три зарубки наверху и внизу. Ключ клади между лун, не держи на весу. Отсчитаешь три наверх и две вниз — тяни вдоль…» А дальше?

— «Претендентов опять принимает король», — машинально дополнил Илат.

Он тут же пожалел об этом — оба исследователя уставились на него с видом котов, обнаруживших беспечную мышь на кухонном столе. Илат невольно попятился, сжав обеими ладонями пиалу с чаем.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джелмини хищно подалась вперёд, опираясь о край стола. — Ты уверен?

— Нет, — тотчас открестился Илат. — Просто… вспомнилось. Я не хотел сбивать вас, прошу прощения.

— Где вы слышали эти слова, юноша? — намного мягче, чем его коллега, переспросил Вентелиен. — Это крайне важно, поверьте!

— Ну… В этом же нет ничего особенного, — растерянно пробормотал Илат. — Это просто глупая детская считалка. Я слышал её от одной женщины, в детстве она с друзьями постоянно использовала этот стишок.

Джона вообще любила вспоминать о своём детстве — в такие минуты её лицо озарялось тёплой мечтательной улыбкой, и маленькому Илату это так нравилось, что он старался расспрашивать её о тех временах как можно чаще. И сейчас сам удивился, насколько хорошо, оказывается, помнит эти рассказы.

— Детская считалка! — ошеломлённо повторил Вентелиен и покачал головой. — Невероятно! Кто бы мог подумать!

— Теперь у нас есть полный текст, — выдохнула Джелмини, падая обратно на стул. — Осталось только понять, что он означает.

— Разве это не просто бессмысленный стишок?

— О нет! — Вентелиен махнул рукой, приглашая Илата к свободному стулу. — Это, юноша, ключ. Единственный ключ, который позволит нам найти вход в усыпальницу самого Брурага эль-Лея!

— Короля Брурага? — боясь ошибиться, осторожно уточнил Илат. — Завоевателя Бенгареша?

— Именно!

— Ты думал, он всего лишь легенда? — проницательно хмыкнула Джелмини. — Нет, Брураг эль-Лей действительно существовал. Проблема в том, что из тех, кто пытался найти его усыпальницу, половина потерпела неудачу, а вторая половина вовсе пропала бесследно. Легенды гласят, что покой короля хранит посмертное благословение Куана, и это похоже на правду. Но я обязана найти усыпальницу!

— Зачем? — невольно заинтересовался Илат.

Эльфийка посерьёзнела и сложила руки на груди. Но прежде, чем она успела вновь заговорить, дверь распахнулась, и вошёл Самаур.

— Кажется, вы здесь не скучаете, — оценил он компанию за столом. — Я рад. Но нам пора собираться в дорогу.

— Я готов, — не без сожаления Илат поднялся из-за стола, виновато улыбнулся Джелмини. Та равнодушно пожала плечами — не судьба, так не судьба.

— Буду рад свидеться с вами снова, — Вентелиен тоже встал и отвесил дракомагу изысканный полупоклон, на который тот ответил коротким кивком. — Ваши познания оказались чрезвычайно полезны для некоторых моих расшифровок, и я бы охотно продолжил наше знакомство. И вы, юноша, — обратился он к Илату, — даже не представляете, как помогли нам сейчас! Вы тоже желанный гость в моём доме отныне, знайте это.

Смущённый и одновременно счастливый до глубины души, Илат глубоко поклонился учёному.

— Я… точнее, мы с братом, — поправился Самаур, — тоже благодарны вам за гостеприимство. Надеюсь, что мы действительно ещё увидимся.

Джелмини, не размениваясь на хитросплетения вежливости, просто помахала рукой, качнувшись на стуле. Когда за Илатом и Самауром закрылась дверь, она со стуком опустила стул и поинтересовалась:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что за этого мальчишку принц Бенгареша объявил недавно солидную награду, правда? Могли бы озолотиться. Пожалуй, даже всё ещё не поздно.

— Дорогая коллега, какое нам дело до местных разборок? — поморщился Вентелиен. — Тем более, что этот принц, по слухам, дурно воспитан и к тому же знается с Инквизицией. Сделка с таким может привести к ещё большим проблемам. А эти двое очень помогли нам в работе, так что притвориться, что мы их не видели — вполне заслуженная ими награда.

Джелмини хмыкнула и расслабленно опустила ладони на стол.

Не подозревая об этом разговоре, Илат во дворе восхищённо рассматривал двух гнедых лошадей, казавшихся смутными тенями на фоне звёздного неба.

— Примерь-ка вот это, — отвлёк его Самаур, и юноша едва успел поймать летящий в него свёрток.

— Ох… — только и смог он сказать, когда развернул его, и в руках оказалась пара потрёпанных, но крепких и удобных даже на вид сапог. — Это… мне?

— Разумеется, иначе зачем бы я тебе их отдал, — снисходительно отозвался дракомаг.

Быстро сбросив свои сапоги и большую часть обмоток, Илат с трепетом надел обновку и крепко зашнуровал. Сапоги пришлись впору, как влитые. Не удержавшись, Илат порывисто вскочил и покрутился на месте, переступая с ноги на ногу быстрыми и плавными танцевальными движениями.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, с сияющим видом обернувшись к Самауру. — Спасибо!

— Если доволен, то собирайся, и отправляемся. Надеюсь, ты умеешь ездить верхом? — подозрительно поинтересовался тот, пристёгивая покрепче котомки.

— Ну, в общем… Не очень, — стушевался Илат, с некоторой опаской поглаживая морду любопытно принюхивающейся к нему лошади.

Досадливо цыкнув, дракомаг с лёгкостью подхватил его и закинул в седло.

— Держи поводья. Сиди ровно, не напрягайся. И следуй за мной.

Илат послушно вцепился в поводья, с опаской поглядывая на землю, оставшуюся, по ощущениям, бесконечно далеко внизу. К счастью, лошадь оказалась смирной и послушной, и без его вмешательства пошла рядом с конём Самаура, не отставая дальше, чем на полкорпуса.

— И как же так вышло, что ты путешествовал с караваном принца, но не умеешь ездить верхом? — насмешливо поинтересовался Самаур, когда огни посёлка остались позади.

— Паланкин, — буркнул Илат, чувствуя, как загорелись кончики ушей. — Никто не стал бы обучать наложника верховой езде.

— Пожалуй, справедливо, — после недолгого раздумья признал Самаур. — Так было бы гораздо проще сбежать.

— Лучше скажи, где ты их взял, — попытался перевести тему Илат. — Они же, наверное, стоят кучу денег! И сапоги…

— Не без этого. Но пока ты спал, я поработал в местной кузнице. Драконье пламя — лучшее, что можно вообразить для кузнечного дела, — он не без гордости усмехнулся. — Взамен кузнец отдал мне лошадей, с условием, что я отошлю ему треть денег, когда продам их.

— На честном слове? — не поверил Илат.

— На магической клятве, — снисходительно отозвался Самаур. — А сапоги принадлежали его младшему сыну, который из них уже вырос.

Прикусив губу, Илат уставился перед собой, на жёсткую тёмную щётку гривы лошади, на плывущие под её ногами волны песков, в который раз остро ощущая свою бесполезность и никчемность. Пока он отсыпался в доме Вентелиена и наедался чужим хлебом, Самаур работал весь день, чтобы они могли продолжить путь. Да, это был его путь, а не Илата, но всё же…

— Самаур, — собравшись с духом, окликнул Илат. — Научи меня чему-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Дракомаг удивлённо обернулся.

— Я же тебе говорил…

— Да-да, помню, что ты не можешь обучать меня магии, — отмахнулся Илат. — Я не про неё. Ты же много чего умеешь и кроме колдовства! А я… Кому тут нужны мои танцы? Да и не хочу я больше танцевать для кого-то, кроме себя.

— А как же замки? — с усмешкой напомнил Самаур.

Юноша выразительно обвёл рукой вокруг:

— Ты видишь здесь хоть один замок?

— А ты разве намереваешься провести всю жизнь в дикой пустыне?

Вопрос этот, несмотря на лёгкий тон, неожиданно озадачил Илата.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно протянул он. — Но мне лучше не задерживаться в городах. Даже если случится чудо, и трон займёт не Арслан, а Аль Садим, я рискую. Особенно если окажусь поблизости от Хорума.

Самаур внимательно посмотрел на него и фыркнул:

— Анкария не ограничивается вашей песочницей, к счастью. Есть много других земель и городов, и в большинстве из них даже не слыхали о существовании Арслана. Как и он о них, подозреваю.

— Я не думал об этом…

— Так подумай. И, раз уж ты хочешь чему-то научиться — не ёрзай в седле и держи поводья двумя руками.

Машинально перехватив поводья, Илат огляделся со странным чувством, словно видел окружающий мир впервые. Странно было подумать даже, что есть места, в которых не знают о том, что составляло большую часть его жизни.

— Я родился в Тир Лизии, — тихо сказал он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, но Самаур слегка повернулся в его сторону. — Но я почти ничего о ней не помню. Помню бескрайнюю гладь воды, ослепительно синюю, и много зелени вокруг. Как оазис, только намного больших размеров. И помню дождь. Сейчас кажется, что это только странный бредовый сон — вода, падающая с неба! Смешно, правда? Но я уверен, что это настоящее воспоминание.

— Дождей в Тир Лизии действительно хватает, — протянул Самаур, поморщившись. — Так что можешь не сомневаться в своей памяти. В Артамарке, впрочем, их ещё больше, а осенью так и вовсе одна сплошная сырость.

— Расскажи о тех краях, — попросил Илат. — Каково там? И что привело туда тебя?

— То же, что и сюда. Поиск, — кратко ответил Самаур. — Что ж, пожалуй, кое о чём могу и рассказать.

Остаток ночи Илат слушал его, затаив дыхание. На самом деле, Самаур был не лучшим рассказчиком — он явно больше любил говорить о себе, чем об окружающем мире, да и рассказывал сухо и скупо. Но всё же в его словах расцветали сады Тир Лизии, звенели фонтаны и текли полноводные реки, перешёптывались тени древних подземелий, шумели на ветру гордые сосны Грюнвальдского леса, стелились под ноги камни бесконечных дорог… Илат любил эти земли всем сердцем, слушая речь Самаура — ещё не видя, не зная их сам, он уже любил их и тянулся к ним.

Утро застало их посреди открытой пустыни, далеко от всякого, даже самого малого поселения. Старательно повторяя за Самауром, Илат распряг свою лошадь и раскатал для неё одну из вязанок с сушёной травой. Напоив и накормив коней, дракомаг очертил широкий круг чуть поодаль и взмахнул руками, заставив песок расступиться и образовать неглубокую нишу, прикрытую сверху нависающим барханом.

— Забирайся.

— Оно не осыплется? — опасливо уточнил Илат, наклонившись и заглянув под застывший в воздухе песчаный изгиб.

— В прошлый раз ничего не осыпалось, — почти оскорблённо напомнил Самаур.

Крыть было нечем, а восходящее солнце уже чувствительно жгло безжалостными лучами. Поёжившись, Илат скатился в нишу, растянулся на прохладном пока ещё песке. Самаур улёгся рядом, но прежде чем Илат успел встревожиться, повернулся к нему спиной. Юноша растерянно уставился на его затылок. Арслан никогда не позволял себе поворачиваться спиной к кому бы то ни было, чтобы не дать возможности застать себя врасплох, и это можно было понять — слишком многие из тех, с кем он делил сон, могли желать его смерти. Самаур же не просто сделал это, но и уснул мгновенно, кажется, едва подложив под голову локоть. Это было так странно, непривычно и непонятно, что Илат ещё долго беспокойно прислушивался к его размеренному дыханию и звукам, доносящимся снаружи, к лошадиному фырканью и шороху копыт по песку. Но в конце концов сон сморил и его. На сей раз, к счастью, ему ничего не снилось.


	8. Chapter 8

Самаур разбудил его, когда солнце уже окончательно село. Илат вновь устыдился — ему явно дали лишнее время на отдых. Он выкарабкался из убежища и принялся распутывать волосы, вытряхивая из них песок. Самаур тем временем отошёл к лошадям и бегло осмотрел их, негромко сказал что-то, похлопывая их по шеям. Удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся.

— Поедим на ходу? — предположил Илат, быстрыми движениями пальцев заплетая волосы в неаккуратную косу.

— Думаю, можно и здесь, — покачал головой дракомаг. — Я чувствую свой амулет — он со вчерашнего вечера находится на одном месте и никуда не движется. Очевидно, они притащили его куда хотели.

— Далеко?

— Я чувствую направление, но не расстояние.

Илат кивнул и потянулся к сумкам. Завтрак был скуден — раз неизвестно, сколько придётся пройти, припасы нужно поберечь. По одной хлебной лепёшке с завёрнутым в неё вяленым мясом, по одному глотку воды на каждого, и в путь. После вчерашней поездки всё тело болело и ломило намного сильнее, чем после самых тяжёлых танцев, в том числе и ноги, несмотря на новые сапоги. В седло Илат вскарабкался с куда большим трудом, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не ругаться. Самаур наблюдал за ним с насмешливым сочувствием, но комментировать не стал, к большому облегчению юноши.

Они продолжили монотонный однообразный путь к югу, который сейчас казался Илату бесконечным. Он вновь взялся расспрашивать Самаура о тех дальних краях, в которых дракомаг побывал, но вскоре разговор сам собой свернул на тему дома. О Южных островах в целом и о своём обучении у дракона Орфаса Самаур рассказывал скупо и неохотно — слишком много там было тайн, непозволительных для чужака. Но зато с теплотой вспоминал родительский дом и раннее детство, до отправления в драконью обитель на обучение.

— Ты скучаешь по ним? — рискнул спросить Илат.

— Не слишком. Я привык обходиться без них, к тому же как только закончу своё задание — вернусь домой. Буду мастером-наставником, как отец, и мы станем работать вместе.

Илат невольно позавидовал его уверенности. Собственное будущее всё ещё казалось ему покрытым завесой непроницаемого тумана. Он даже не мог понять, чего именно ему бы хотелось теперь от жизни. Свобода, к которой он отчаянно рвался, оказалась непонятной и непривычной для него.

Погрузившись в раздумья, Илат не сразу заметил, когда Самаур остановил коня. Дракомаг беспокойно озирался и прислушивался.

— Амулет где-то здесь, — пояснил он в ответ на удивлённый взгляд своего спутника. — Я чувствую его совершенно точно, он очень близко. 

Илат тоже придержал лошадь и огляделся. Вокруг были всё те же бесконечные пески, поблёскивающие под светом двух лун, вдали мелькнул тонконогий силуэт бегущего куда-то мечепаука. И ничего более.

— Попробуем спуститься вниз по склону? — предложил он, не видя других вариантов.

Самаур пожал плечами и направил коня к ближайшему удобному на вид спуску. Илат последовал было за ним, но его лошадь неожиданно заупрямилась, и в конце концов ему пришлось спешиться и вести её в поводу. Самаур остановился и тоже спрыгнул на землю, но прежде, чем Илат успел поблагодарить, дракомаг прошёл мимо него и взмахнул рукой:

— Смотри-ка.

Под склоном холма таился чёрный провал входа в пещеру, не слишком хорошо, но старательно замаскированный сухими стеблями травы.

— Видимо, здесь тайник наших куриц, — задумчиво протянул Самаур. — Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, что он оказался так ненадёжен… Если бы мне было жаль. Жди здесь, — обернулся он к Илату. — Я заберу амулет и вернусь.

Юноша кивнул и принял из его рук поводья.

— Постой, возьми кинжал, — он потянулся к поясу. — Вдруг призраки или пустынные духи стерегут тайник!

— Справлюсь и так, — отмахнулся Самаур и нырнул в темноту пещеры.

Ожидание оказалось куда более долгим, чем думал Илат. Поначалу он не слишком волновался — наверняка в тайнике гарпий есть не менее ценные вещи, чем крохотный дракончик, хоть и золотой. Потом всё же забеспокоился, укоряя себя, что не настоял на том, чтобы самоувереный дракомаг взял с собой кинжал. Вспомнилась ледяная хватка призрака, Илат сглотнул и потёр шею. Самаура, конечно, не так легко застать врасплох, но…

И тут из пещеры донёсся долгий душераздирающий вопль, полный ярости. Илат, забыв обо всём, выхватил кинжал и бросился туда.

Внутри было темно и тесно. Илат пробирался всё дальше, касаясь ладонями тёплых стен, накопивших за день солнечный жар, удивительно гладких, наверное, отполированных за годы сотнями крыльев. Кинжал он держал прямо перед собой, и поэтому только чудом не напоролся на него сам, когда при очередном шаге нога внезапно провалилась в пустоту. Узкий входной лаз оборвался, и Илат кувырком выкатился в коридор.

Здесь было светлее: через каждые пять шагов у стен потрескивали маленькие язычки пламени, очевидно, оставленные Самауром в качестве маячков, потому что временами от коридора отходили боковые ветви, образующие, по-видимому, настоящий подземный лабиринт. Илат без колебаний поспешил по огненному следу туда, где слышались вопли гарпий и гул пламени.

За очередным поворотом он лицом к лицу столкнулся с гарпией. Увидев чужака, она издала низкий угрожающий клёкот и бросилась на него, целясь острыми когтями в живот. Илат полоснул её кинжалом, и гарпия, вскрикнув от боли, отскочила подальше, но по-прежнему загораживала дорогу, злобно шипя и топорща перья. Юноша в отчаянии стиснул рукоять кинжала. Он не мог оставить Самаура. Не потому, что тот обязался защищать его в пути, и без него Илата быстро сожрёт пустыня. Нет, его вело совсем иное. Стремление защитить того, кто вывел его за ворота Тарума. Того, кто тащил его под палящим солнцем через ущелье. Того, кто подарил ему сапоги и спал рядом, повернувшись спиной. Того, кто учил его верховой езде и делил на двоих воду и хлеб.

Решительно выпрямившись, Илат двинулся на гарпию. Она по-птичьи озадаченно наклонила голову набок, а потом расправила крылья и снова заклекотала. Илат закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с духом, а когда открыл, гарпия была уже совсем рядом. 

Он взмахнул кинжалом, в отчаянии понимая, как безнадёжно слаб и неумел этот удар. Гарпия, презрительно фыркнув, заслонилась крылом. Но, к счастью, драконий коготь был куда сильнее своего незадачливого владельца и прошёл сквозь крыло, как сквозь воду, отсекая сразу половину. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Илат ударил снова, погрузив лезвие по самую рукоять в грудь гарпии, и она закричала, бестолково молотя по воздуху оставшимся крылом. Кровь хлынула ручьём, голова закружилась. Илат отдёрнул руки, сжимая оружие крепче. Сделав несколько неуверенных, заплетающихся шагов назад, гарпия рухнула в тёмный провал в конце зала и канула бесследно.

«Я победил? Я победил! — Илат перевёл дыхание, привалившись к стене и бездумно разглядывая свои окровавленные руки. — Но этого мало».

Собравшись с духом, он вновь поспешил дальше вслед за огоньками, молясь всем богам, чтобы не опоздать. Но всё же Самаура было не победить так просто. Когда Илат вбежал в огромный зал, стены и потолок которого терялись в темноте, вокруг дракомага уже валялось несколько опалённых куч перьев, а сам он вместе с каменным элементалем отбивался от разъярённой гарпии, хлопающей над его головой черно-красными крыльями. Левая рука его висела плетью вдоль тела, залитая кровью, рубашка была разорвана на спине когтями. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Илат схватил лежащий у стенки камень и изо всех сил запустил в крылатую тварь. Сработало — гарпия взмахнула крыльями и развернулась, тотчас спикировав на нового врага. Заорав ей вслед какие-то ругательства, Самаур взмахнул рукой, и порыв ветра отбросил гарпию вбок, жёсткие перья крыла лишь слегка коснулись щеки Илата. Юноша перескочил через груду камней и подбежал к Самауру.

— Какого демона ты тут забыл?! — рявкнул тот.

— Вот! — Илат сунул ему в руки кинжал.

— Сиди тут и не высовывайся, — Самаур оттолкнул его к стене и перехватил оружие поудобнее. Лезвие засветилось тусклым багровым светом в его руках.

Илат охотно послушался его приказа и попятился дальше, в глубь темноты. Ещё одна куча камней подвернулась под ноги, он машинально обошёл её и вдруг понял, что это — кирпичи. Изумлённый, Илат опустился на корточки и заглянул дальше, за обломки кладки. В темноте он разглядел тусклый отблеск и наугад протянул туда руку. Гладкое, ощутимо тёплое древко удобно легло в ладонь. Сначала он решил, что это копьё, но древко заканчивалось вовсе не металлическим наконечником, а тяжёлым навершием из неизвестного металла и прозрачного стекла, под которым пульсировал холодный голубой свет. Когда Илат сжал древко обеими руками, пульсация участилась, и на секунду ему показалось, что это странное оружие живое — и что оно ждало его. Захваченный этим чувством, он прикоснулся к навершию, заставив свет вспыхнуть ярче, а потом развернулся и направил его на гарпию, с которой сражался Самаур. Странное оружие мягко вздрогнуло в его руках и неожиданно выплюнуло из навершия узкий длинный луч ослепительно белого света, вонзившийся в спину крылатой твари. 

Отчаянный вопль сотряс стены пещеры. Самаур отскочил, бросив потрясённый взгляд в сторону Илата, но тот едва ли заметил это. Раскинув взъерошенные крылья, гарпия обернулась к нему, безуспешно хватая воздух искривлённым от боли ртом. В её груди зияла оплавленная дыра, сквозь которую было видно белую решётку рёбер. Воздух наполнился отвратительным запахом горелой плоти. Пошатываясь, гарпия шагнула к Илату и беззвучно, удивительно медленно и грациозно рухнула лицом вниз на землю, распластав по земле вздрогнувшие крылья.

— Положи, — хрипло велел Самаур, не сводя глаз с юноши. — Положи это, аккуратно и медленно, слышишь?

Илат кивнул. Но прежде, чем он успел опустить оружие, свет в навершии коротко вспыхнул и погас, и от него до самого конца древка прокатился вибрирующий импульс. А потом оружие просто рассыпалось в тёмный пепел прямо в руках Илата.

Самаур немедленно оказался рядом.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он и, когда Илат поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, вздохнул с облегчением. — Хорошо.

— Ты знаешь, что это было?

— Не знаю точно, но предполагаю, что энергострел древности. Только они обладали подобной силой. Но они давным-давно затерялись, никто не умеет управлять таким оружием и не может воссоздать ничего подобного.

— Вот как…

Самаур устало опустился наземь и бледно усмехнулся.

— Этот энергострел мог с тем же успехом поджарить тебя, а не гарпию. Или меня. Или взорваться и похоронить тут нас всех. Или вызвать на наши головы кучу демонов. Или что-нибудь ещё, столь же замечательное. Так что я слегка… забеспокоился.

— Но почему он исчез? — недоумённо спросил Илат, с опаской покосившись туда, где рассыпался пепел.

— Не знаю. Исчерпал заряд, наверное, — пожал плечами дракомаг. — Всё же он провалялся тут пару тысяч лет.

Илат вспомнил ощущение невесомого прикосновения к своему сознанию, холодное, но явственно живое. Чего хотело на самом деле древнее оружие? Убить кого-то напоследок, или напротив, защитить, или просто покинуть этот мир с честью? Каким бы ни было его желание, Илат надеялся, что оно исполнено.

Самаур тем временем подозвал к себе изрядно потрёпанного и осыпавшегося, но всё ещё бодрого элементаля, зажёг огненный шар и уложил его в каменные лапы.

— Я пойду за амулетом, — сказал он Илату. — Постарайся не трогать больше ничего.

— Я с тобой, — юноша поспешно догнал его.

При рассмотрении подземный зал оказался колоссальным. Колеблющийся свет огненного шара не мог развеять окутывающую его темноту до конца и выхватывал детали: руины домов, поваленные столбы-светильники, сохранившиеся участки брусчатки из горного сланца... Всё это явно было построено руками эльфов, а свитые из травы гнёзда и лежаки гарпий просто располагались на останках некогда большого богатого поселения. У дальнего края зала нашёлся и колодец, всё ещё работающий, полный чистой прохладной воды. Самаур с Илатом напились из него вдосталь, а потом дракомаг промыл рану на руке. Удар клюва разорвал мышцы предплечья, но, к счастью, не задел кость. 

— Здесь же целый город, — пробормотал Илат, помогая ему перевязать рану. — Как такое возможно?

— Магия, — обыденно отозвался Самаур. — Скорее всего, город опустили под землю во время одной из древних Великих войн, раз здесь валяются энергострелы. А потом про него забыли или просто не смогли поднять на поверхность. Жители ушли или были перебиты, и их место заняли гарпии.

Илат поёжился. Ему казалось, что он ощущает пристальные взгляды теней из темноты, перешёптывающихся между собой. Довольны ли они тем, что незваные гости уничтожили обживших руины города гарпий? Или наоборот, разгневаны новым вторжением? Проверять не очень-то хотелось.

— Давай уйдём отсюда, — попросил он.

— Сперва я должен найти амулет, — Самаур ощупал повязку и, удовлетворённо кивнув, поднялся на ноги. — Нам туда.

Вздохнув, Илат зашагал следом. Без энергострела или хотя бы драконьего кинжала в руках он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, и мимолётно удивился тому, как быстро привык к оружию. Может, духи этого места позволят ему взять с собой хоть что-нибудь…

Тем временем Самаур уверенно подошёл к одному из домов, вход в который перекрывала тяжёлая каменная плита. Остановился, прислушался, а потом размашисто начертил на плите какой-то знак, и она плавно, бесшумно сдвинулась в сторону.

— А вот и тайник, — хмыкнул дракомаг.

Поколебавшись, Илат шагнул в проём арки вслед за ним и замер в изумлении. У дома не было крыши, так что гарпии, очевидно, просто бросали внутрь сверху всё, что им нравилось. Тут были разнообразное оружие, доспехи, драгоценная посуда и украшения, изящные шкатулки, великолепные ткани и множество других сокровищ, от которых разбегались глаза. Самаур поманил за собой элементаля и прошёл дальше вглубь заваленной богатствами комнаты; спустя минуту Илат услышал его довольный возглас. Вернулся он уже с золотым дракончиком, снова занявшим положенное каффу место.

— Жаль, конечно, что нам всё это не унести, — сказал он, окинув груды сокровищ сверкающим взглядом. — Полагаю, хватило бы, чтобы нас с почестями пронесли в паланкине до логова дракона, а потом обратно до самого Тилизия. Но придётся всё же добираться своим ходом.

Он обошёл комнату, время от времени беззастенчиво вороша привлёкшие его внимание вещи, и отобрал широкий металлический пояс и великолепный кинжал с прозрачно-синим кристальным лезвием и отделанной золотыми нитями рукоятью для Илата, а потом тяжёлую широкую саблю из тёмного металла с раздвоенным, как змеиный язык, острием, для себя, и две пары наручей. Илат, вооружившись, сразу почувствовал себя намного увереннее и тоже решился пройти дальше в комнату. В оружии и доспехах он не разбирался, поэтому остался к ним равнодушен. Сверкающие кольца и ожерелья напомнили о дворце Арслана, и он с неприязнью отвернулся от них. Неожиданно внимание привлёк всплеск ярко-зелёного цвета среди прочих сокровищ, и, наклонившись, юноша вытянул из-под тяжёлой воронёной кольчуги тонкий воздушный палантин из паутинного шёлка, окрашенного в изумрудный цвет и расписанного узорами переплетающихся веток с тёмно-зелёными листьями. Завороженный, Илат не мог оторвать взгляда от этого узора, напоминавшего ему воплощение всех смутных воспоминаний и мечтаний о Тир Лизии. Когда Самаур окликнул его, Илат без колебаний бережно свернул палантин и спрятал за пазухой.

Дракомаг ещё раз окинул сокровищницу долгим взглядом и тяжко вздохнул, вызвав у Илата невольную улыбку. Очевидно, воспетая в сказках и песнях страсть драконов к драгоценностям не только была правдой, но и передавалась их ученикам. Но в конце концов они всё же покинули застывший во тьме древний город и двинулись к выходу из пещер.

Самаур рассчитывал проверить и накормить лошадей, поесть на открытом воздухе, а потом переждать день под сводами входа в пещеру, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Стоило им выбраться наружу, как они оказались под остриями десятка сабель.

В первую секунду оба подумали, что слуги принца всё же настигли их. Но нет, эти пустынники выглядели и держали себя совсем иначе, и их шуршащее, посвистывающее наречие резко отличалось от того языка Бенгареша, который знал Самаур.

— Это Дьюрах, — прошептал одними губами побледневший Илат.


	9. Chapter 9

Самаур не успел его ни о чём спросить, потому что круг расступился, и к ним подошёл высокий широкоплечий воин в зелёных одеждах с небрежно наброшенным поверх белым, вышитым золотом плащом. Его лицо скрывал бело-зелёный никаб, украшенный высоким павлиньим пером, оставляя открытыми только глаза, прозрачные, как вода.

— Чужаки, — прошелестел он на слегка искажённом, но вполне понятном языке Бенгареша. — Кто вы — удачливые воры или же убийцы?

Самаур бросил взгляд на Илата, но юноша застыл, беспомощно закусив губу. Страх сковал его по рукам и ногам, единственное, чего хотелось Илату — оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — ответил дракомаг, вновь повернувшись к стоящему перед ним Дьюрах.

Тот нетерпеливо указал кончиком сабли ему за спину:

— Это подземелье — убежище королевы гарпий. Из множества тех, кто входил внутрь, единицы смогли вернуться, тем более с добычей. Вы были так хитры, что сумели обокрасть её, или же вы были столь сильны, чтобы убить её?

— Если королевой была гарпия с чёрно-красным оперением, то да, она мертва, — пожал плечами Самаур.

Обернувшись к своим воинам, Дьюрах крикнул что-то на своём наречии и взмахнул рукой. Шелестящий шёпот был ему ответом, и сабли вернулись в ножны. Илат даже пошатнулся от облегчения.

— Герои, сумевшие победить королеву гарпий, заслуживают уважения, — прошелестел командир. — Вы будете нашими гостями.

По его знаку несколько Дьюрах один за другим проскользнули в темноту подземелья, а сам он развернулся и зашагал вверх по склону, бросив через плечо:

— Следуйте за мной.

Оставшиеся пустынники окружили Самаура и Илата кольцом, не напирая, но и не оставляя лазеек для бегства. Краем глаза Самаур заметил, что их лошадей тоже ведут следом, и от сердца отлегло.

— Кто такие эти Дьюрах? — спросил он Илата. — Я ничего не знаю о них.

— О них никто толком ничего не знает, — тихо отозвался тот. — Дьюрах — воины-кочевники, дикие и безжалостные, как песчаная буря. Некоторые говорят, что они рождаются от союза женщин с духами пустыни, другие — что это песчаные демоны, которые надевают материальные тела, как одежду, чтобы утолить жажду сражений и крови. Ещё говорят, что тот, кого убили Дьюрах, сам становится одним из них. Они способны сливаться с песком, говорить с пустыней и ездить верхом на скарабеях…

— На скарабеях?! — Самаур окинул ближайших к нему воинов недоверчивым взглядом. На его взгляд, оседлать жука размером всего-то в локоть им вряд ли помогла бы даже магия.

— Вот таких скарабеях, — Илат ткнул пальцем вперёд.

— Клянусь рогами великого древнего… — присвистнул Самаур. — Впечатляет!

Огромные, вдвое больше любой лошади, жуки покачивались на восьми ногах и издавали низкий утробный гул. На жёстких тёмно-синих панцирях тускло светились золотые полосы, голова и мощные челюсти, похожие на стальные косы, были окованы железом. Верхние сегменты ног мерцали Т-энергией. У каждого жука сразу перед панцирем, на головогруди, размещались тканевые сёдла, в которых сидели, подогнув ноги и упираясь пятками в панцирь, Дьюрах в фиолетовых никабах.

— Это Дьюрах Скарины, — тихо сказал Илат, вспоминая рассказы Джоны. — Наездники.

— И что, мы должны будем поехать на этом?! — недоверчиво поинтересовался Самаур. — На жуках-переростках, обожравшихся Т-энергией?

— Да, — наклонил голову командир отряда. Дьюрах Кринар, вспомнил Илат, так они зовутся. — Садитесь позади всадников.

— А на лошадях нельзя?

— Ваши лошади не угонятся за Скаринами. Садитесь.

Ближайший жук подошёл к Илату и припал перед ним на брюшко, широко расставив ноги. Скарин молча протянул руку. Юноша беспомощно оглянулся на Самаура.

— Вам не причинят вреда, — прошелестел Дьюрах Кринар. — Вы будете нашими гостями, а не пленниками.

Ободряюще кивнув Илату, Самаур решительно подошёл к другому жуку и забрался в седло позади его наездника.

— А ничего, удобно, — вслух оценил он, опершись спиной о сине-золотой панцирь.

Обречённо вздохнув, Илат взялся за руку терпеливо ожидавшего Скарина. «Сначала я прыгнул за ним в огонь, потом в логово гарпий, теперь в лапы Дьюрах. Что дальше? Ах да, дракон...»

Сидеть и впрямь оказалось неожиданно удобно, намного лучше, чем на лошади. Движение совсем не ощущалось — жук словно скользил над песками. Илат обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, на чём последуют за ними Дьюрах Кринар и его воины, но те исчезли, словно их и не было. Так значит, они действительно способны сливаться с пустыней!

Ехать пришлось долго. Измученный событиями ночи, Илат в конце концов уснул, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Скарина, благо тот не возражал. Время от времени низкое гудение, которое издавали жуки, вырывало его из дремоты, но он тотчас проваливался в неё вновь.

Окончательно проснулся Илат, когда его попытались снять с седла. Он сонно моргнул и встретился с пристальным взглядом светло-голубых, слегка светящихся глаз над пропылённым платком никаба. Испуганно дёрнувшись, Илат вывернулся из поддерживавших его рук Скарина и спрыгнул на землю.

— Илат? Ты в порядке? — раздался сзади знакомый голос, и юноша с облегчением поспешил к Самауру, который сполз со своего жука чуть поодаль. Оказавшись рядом со спутником, он сразу почувствовал себя увереннее и огляделся.

Они находились в небольшой долине, лежащей в углублении между песчаными холмами с одной стороны, и горным склоном — с другой. На дне долины высились шатры из ткани песочного цвета, расшитой такими же золотыми узорами, как на белых плащах Дьюрах, ходивших между ними. Вокруг царила суета: Скарины распрягали жуков, Осины, обычные рядовые воины, под руководством Кринаров перетаскивали какие-то свёртки. Знакомый Кринар в зелёных одеждах, увидев, что Самаур с Илатом спешились, подошёл к ним.

— Вот уже пять сотен лет чужаков не приглашали к кострам Амон-Саба, — прошелестел он. — От лица всего племени я, Кринар Хасам, оказываю вам эту великую честь. Идите за мной.

— Амон-Саб? — растерянно переспросил Илат, глядя в спину Кринару.

— Что-то не так? — насторожился Самаур.

— Нет, ничего… наверное…

Илат знал только одно место с таким названием — единственное оседлое поселение Дьюрах. Его можно было бы назвать столицей, если бы у Дьюрах были другие города. Но Амон-Саб находился далеко на востоке, рядом с Дар-аль Баджа, приютившейся у подножия цепи восточных гор, не менее чем в неделе пути… Если они достигли этих мест всего за половину ночи, то на какую же скорость, выходит, способны скарабеи?!

Он невольно старался держаться как можно ближе к Самауру, ёжась от пристальных взглядов встречных Дьюрах. Привлекать к себе внимание не хотелось совершенно. Илат надеялся, что их отведут в один из шатров, но Кринар Хасам провёл их через весь посёлок и остановился перед воином без плаща, в одеждах цвета морской волны. Судя по обвивающему его грудь и пояс патронташу со светящимися флаконами, это был Дьюрах Альнар, вождь и заклинатель Т-энергии, самый страшный и опасный противник для простых смертных Бенгареша. Его белый никаб с пышным хвостом перьев того же цвета, что и одежды, был без платка, и обнажённое лицо Альнара с тёмной, пергаментно-сухой кожей и прозрачными льдистыми глазами до ужаса напоминало воскресшую мумию. Когда взгляд этих страшных глаз остановился на Илате, тот испытал безумное желание зарыться в песок. Но увы, такой возможности у него не было.

Некоторое время Дьюрах разговаривали на своём непонятном шуршащем языке. Потом Альнар скрылся в своём шатре, а Хасам обернулся к спутникам:

— Входите.

— Туда? — удивился Самаур.

— Вы — гости, значит, вы будете жить в шатре вождя, — нетерпеливо пояснил Хасам. — Входите.

Пожав плечами, Самаур нырнул под полог ткани, и Илату ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Он мысленно приготовился увидеть каменный саркофаг, в котором спит мумия-вождь, но ничего такого в шатре не оказалось. Самые обычные соломенные матрасы, застеленные разноцветными вышитыми покрывалами, сундуки и ящики у стен. Несмотря на жару снаружи, под сенью шатра было прохладно. Натянутый полог разделял внутреннее пространство на две части, и Альнар знаком велел пройти в дальнюю, то ли не пожелав снизойти до общения на их языке, то ли попросту не зная его. За пологом обнаружились ещё две постели и длинный узкий дастархан между ними, на котором стояли тарелки с хлебными лепёшками и жареным мясом и кувшин с холодным молоком.

— А здесь умеют встречать гостей! — заметил Самаур.

— Не слишком ли много чести? — хмуро пробормотал Илат.

— Думаешь, они привели нас сюда, чтобы на закате солнца скормить своим скарабеям? — фыркнул дракомаг. Илат вздрогнул и укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ладно-ладно, я пошутил.

— Я не знаю. Не представляю, что они способны сделать, — Илат опустился на край матраса и обнял руками колени. — Это пугает. Я хочу уйти отсюда.

— Боюсь, пока что мы не можем. Это будет выглядеть чёрной неблагодарностью, не находишь? А за презрение законов гостеприимства и нож в спину получить недолго. Кстати, о ножах — заметь, они даже не отобрали у нас оружие! Вполне убедительный жест доверия, по-моему.

Илат упрямо насупился, но в конце концов сдался и взял с ближайшей тарелки хлебную лепёшку. Она была ещё тёплой, хрустящей и почти такой же вкусной, как во дворце. Настроение упало окончательно.

Дьюрах не тревожили своих гостей до самой ночи, словно позабыв о них. Самаур после еды улёгся спать, а Илат всё это время так и промаялся ожиданием, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи и то и дело касаясь ладонью рукояти кристального кинжала. Поселение Дьюрах даже звучало тише, чем деревня обычных эльфов — бесконечное шуршание перекатывающегося песка, лишь иногда перемежаемое лязгом металла или хлопаньем ткани. Как же тоскливо…

Когда совсем стемнело, за ними пришли два Дьюрах Осина и Хасам — похоже, он взял на себя обязанности толмача. Вслед за ними Илат и Самаур вышли на небольшую площадку между шатрами, на которой горели костры с примесью каких-то трав — их дым кружил голову и ласкал обоняние тонким, терпким ароматом. Здесь собрались, кажется, все жители Амон-Саба, молчаливые и неподвижные в ожидании, они сидели на вышитых коврах вокруг костров. Возле центрального костра сидел Альнар, неторопливо поднявшийся на ноги при виде гостей.

— Братья мои, — произнёс он шуршащим голосом ветра, влекущего за собой песок, — сотню лет королева гарпий и её птенцы разоряли наши лагеря, убивали наших воинов, воровали наших детей. Множество воинов погибло в попытках уничтожить их, но до сих пор никому не удавалось это. Восславим же по справедливости тех, кому удалось — герои, отомстившие за нашу кровь и возместившие её золотом, достойны сидеть за нашими кострами и разделить с нами хлеб и воду!

Хасам за плечами Илата и Самаура тихо и быстро переводил его речь. Когда она закончилась, Дьюрах вскинули руки ладонями вверх. Их беззвучные движения были похожи на аплодисменты призраков, и Илат с трудом заставил себя поклониться вслед за Самауром, отвести взгляд от этих жутковатых рукоплесканий. Дракомага, кажется, ничто не смущало в происходящем, он спокойно опустился по знаку Альнара на вышитый ковёр, принял поднесённую ему чашу с водой и разломил пополам хлебную лепёшку. Альнар удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Отныне вы будете считаться нашими назваными братьями, — объявил он. — Вас примут под сенью любого шатра и разделят с вами еду и оружие. Если в наших силах будет помочь вам, мы сделаем это. Если вы погибнете, мы отомстим за вас. Таково слово Альнара Мансура!

Илат переглянулся с Самауром. Никогда до этого он не слышал, чтобы Дьюрах удостаивали кого-то подобной чести. Впрочем… если «возместить золотом» означало, что все сокровища подземелья гарпий теперь принадлежат Дьюрах, то их великодушие не так уж удивительно.

Вопреки словам Альнара, угощение на празднике не ограничивалось ритуальными хлебом и водой. Над кострами жарили мясо, по кружкам разливалась ракия, из рук в руки передавались тарелки с финиками и засоленными ломтями съедобных кактусов. Однако не было ни музыки, ни песен, ни танцев — ничего такого, с чем обычно ассоциировалось слово «праздник» у Илата. Постепенно он привык к тишине и сдержанному спокойствию, окутывавшим Амон-Саб, и расслабился, понемногу откусывая солёный ломоть кактуса и запивая его ракией. Вкус был странный и непривычный, но, в отличие от фиников и других сладостей, совсем не напоминал про дворец, поэтому Илату нравилось.

Краем уха он услышал, что Самаур разговаривает с Хасамом о дороге, и придвинулся ближе к ним.

— ...на север, к руинам Сулинара, — говорил Самаур. — Говорят, это очень приметный ориентир.

— Этот город был проклят и запечатан давным-давно. — Хасам покачал головой. — Зло, которое там обитает, может свести с ума даже самых стойких. Несколько месяцев тому назад отряд Дьюрах, охранявший подступы к Сулинару, не смог остановить экспедицию глупых эльфов, рвавшихся раскрыть тайны города. Они погибли ужасной смертью, и их души никогда не найдут успокоения. Во имя спокойствия этой земли Сулинар должен спать.

— Нет, мы не собираемся тревожить руины, — махнул рукой Самаур. — Но неподалёку оттуда начинается горная тропа, которая ведёт к моей цели.

— Там нет троп. Одни лишь непроходимые скалы.

— Тропы есть везде, — усмехнулся дракомаг. — Просто не всем они открываются.

Кринар Хасам смерил его внимательным взглядом:

— Вижу, вы точно знаете, куда идёте. Что ж, пусть будет так… Но вашим лошадям в горах делать нечего, они переломают себе ноги. Мой сын — Скарин, и отвезёт вас на скарабее к руинам. Но он вынужден будет убить вас, если вы попытаетесь войти в Сулинар, и Альнар простит ему это.

— Не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Самаур.

Дальнейший разговор Илат помнил смутно — ракия давала о себе знать, растворяя внимание в ощущениях. Прежде ему не доводилось пить столь крепких напитков, да и лёгкое эльфийское вино, которое предпочитал Арслан, он пробовал лишь пару раз. В конце концов он решил вернуться в шатёр, но ощутимо пошатнулся, когда попытался встать. Рядом раздался голос Самаура, но Илат не мог разобрать слов, а потом его ухватили под локоть и потащили, а голова кружилась так, что он не мог сопротивляться. Он решительно пообещал себе не пить больше никогда (кажется, вслух), а потом его небрежно уронили на покрывало, и он с облегчением провалился в сон.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснулся Илат от того, что кто-то гладил его волосы, осторожно и мягко перебирая пряди. Удивлённый, он приподнялся на локте, но чужая рука тотчас соскользнула, и когда он обернулся, рядом уже никого не было. Самаур безмятежно спал на своём матрасе, Альнара, очевидно, не было в шатре (хотя зная, как Дьюрах почитают и соблюдают тишину, нельзя было утверждать наверняка). Илат сел и глубоко вздохнул. Отвратительное чувство слабости разливалось по телу, голова раскалывалась, и он ещё раз яростно поклялся себе больше никогда не прикасаться к спиртным напиткам. К счастью, рядом стоял кувшин, полный прохладного чая из цветов кактуса, и после третьего глотка Илату значительно полегчало. Окончательно придя в себя, он попытался разбудить Самаура, но дракомаг только отмахнулся. Илат некоторое время колебался, но всё же не стал настаивать и вышел из шатра в одиночку.

Залитый вечерним солнцем Амон-Саб был почти пуст. Два или три Дьюрах мелькнули у кострищ, виднелся на горизонте силуэт Скарина верхом на жуке — и всё. Илат озадаченно огляделся, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Он обошёл посёлок, с настороженным интересом оглядываясь по сторонам, а потом всё же решился подойти к одному из встречных Осинов и спросить, что происходит. К счастью, тот владел эльфийским наречием и пояснил, что большая часть воинов отправилась в другой лагерь. Дьюрах не могли вести оседлый образ жизни — это противоречило их природе. Поэтому Амон-Саб, по сути, тоже являлся воинским лагерем, который просто не перемещался, в отличие от всех остальных. В шатрах не держали личных вещей, не занимали их на своё имя, не оставляли в них женщин или детей, потому что в любой момент обитатель любого шатра мог покинуть его и уйти через всю пустыню, а его место занял бы кто-то другой.

— Но вам двоим не о чем волноваться, — закончил Осин. — Альнар Мансур приказал одному из Скаринов отвезти вас, куда скажете. Он чистит скарабея и будет готов ехать по вашему слову.  
Илат поблагодарил и отправился искать Скарина. Ему никогда не доводилось видеть, как чистят скарабеев, и теперь он был полон любопытства.

Скарина он нашёл довольно быстро на дальней окраине Амон-Саба. Огромный жук стоял неподвижно, расправив надкрылья и прозрачно-золотистые крылья, и рядом с ним фигурка наездника казалась совсем тонкой и хрупкой. Безо всякого страха Скарин чистил щёткой края сегментов, время от времени подталкивая ногой одну из ног жука, чтобы встать поудобнее. Илата он не заметил, или же не обращал внимания, до тех пор, пока рядом с юношей не появился Самаур, рассеянно потирающий свежую повязку на предплечье. Окинув его цепким взглядом, дракомаг усмехнулся:

— Похоже, ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

Илат отчаянно покраснел.

— Я был ужасен вчера, да? — пробормотал он, закрыв лицо руками.

— В портовых тавернах Тилизия я видал и похуже, — «утешил» его Самаур и кивнул на Скарина. — Это и есть наш провожатый?

— Думаю, да.

— В таком случае стоит подкрепиться, пока он заканчивает свою работу — и в путь.

Они выехали, когда одна из трёх лун уже заняла своё место в зените. Трое наездников не помещались в седле на головогруди скарабея, поэтому к надкрыльям прицепили ещё одну специальную упряжь, и на спине жука с удовольствием расположился Самаур. Илат сел позади Скарина. Судя по знакомому жесту протянутой руки и пронзительно-голубым глазам над платком никаба, это был тот же самый всадник, который вёз Илата в прошлый раз, и это почему-то обрадовало последнего. Вскарабкавшись на вершину песчаного холма, жук оставил позади Амон-Саб и помчался навстречу вздымающимся на горизонте скалам, то и дело издавая низкое гудение. Илат никогда в жизни не перемещался с такой скоростью, но вскоре обнаружил, что это вызывает у него уже не страх, а чистый восторг.

Ещё до того, как все три луны взошли, путники миновали Дар-аль Баджа и очутились в предгорьях. Давным-давно, еще до времён короля Брурага эль-Лея, здесь текла большая полноводная река, которая пробивалась к морю через скалы и вгрызалась во всякую слабину камня. Потом реки не стало, но остались источенные ею скалы. Безмолвные и равнодушные, они возвышались над песками, переплетаясь и сливаясь тенями и образуя настоящий лабиринт. Здесь скарабей сбавил ход и зашагал медленнее. Илат зачарованно разглядывал каменные глыбы причудливых форм — в мерцающем лунном свете они живо напоминали животных и демонов, притаившихся в засаде в ожидании неверного шага путников. Вокруг было удивительно тихо, только шуршание ног скарабея по песку нарушало полуночное безмолвие.

Жук остановился неожиданно где-то посреди скального лабиринта. Илат огляделся с недоумением, однако Самаур был доволен:

— Да! Именно здесь!

Он спрыгнул со спины жука, рассеянно похлопав его по надкрылью, словно лошадь. Илат поторопился следом, и Скарин придержал его за локоть. Подался вперёд, смущая и пугая Илата пристальным взглядом, словно желал что-то сказать, но в конце концов покачал головой и просто помог юноше спуститься на землю.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Илат слегка поклонился, поскольку Самаур, нетерпеливо обходящий скалы, благодарить явно не собирался.

Скарин кивнул и натянул поводья, разворачивая жука обратно.

— Немой он, что ли, — хмыкнул дракомаг, когда силуэт скарабея скрылся за поворотом. — Ладно, идём скорее.

— Откуда ты знаешь, куда идти? — поинтересовался Илат, нагоняя его.

— А ты что думал, я ищу наобум?

— Ну…

— Разумеется, я знаю точно! Иначе мы могли бы бродить тут до конца времён. Никто не прячется лучше, чем дракон, который не желает, чтобы его нашли.

Он уверенно шагал вперёд, огибая причудливые каменные глыбы, и в конце концов вышел на едва заметную тропу, круто поднимающуюся в горы. Некогда здесь был приток реки, древнее русло которой осталось за спиной путников.

Тропа постепенно углублялась в скалы, превращаясь в ущелье, узкое порой настолько, что приходилось протискиваться боком. Пару раз Самаур был вынужден использовать магию, чтобы заставить камень пропустить их. Остаток ночи пролетел незаметно, и вскоре в ущелье воцарилась непроницаемая темнота, когда луны уже спустились к горизонту, а солнце ещё не взошло. Пробираться пришлось на ощупь, а потом Самаур резко остановился. Илат налетел на него и поспешно отпрянул:

— Что случилось?

— Впереди пустота, — пояснил дракомаг. — Я чувствую спуск, но лучше не рисковать. Подождём, пока взойдёт солнце.

В тишине, воцарившейся вокруг, стал отчётливо слышен странный рокочущий шум, неназойливый, но не умолкающий.

— Что это? — Илат прислушался, наклонив голову. — Дракон?

— Нет, не думаю, — отозвался Самаур. — Скорее всего, это водопад.

— Что?

— Увидишь, когда взойдёт солнце.

Илат поднял голову к небу — последние звёзды неторопливо таяли в вышине, но солнечные лучи ещё не торопились разгонять предрассветный мрак. Ему было очень любопытно, что такое водопад — он никогда не видел их, но был уверен, что ему понравится, как и всё, что связано с водой. Чтобы отвлечься от собственного нетерпения, Илат решился задать один из давно мучивших его вопросов:

— Самаур, куда ты пойдёшь дальше? После дракона? Ты ведь не останешься с ним?

— Разумеется, не останусь, если не получу такого приказа, — согласился тот. — Думаю, караван Арслана если не вернулся в Хорум, то по крайней мере наверняка покинул Раджаб, и я могу добраться до побережья и сесть на корабль до Тилизия. А оттуда — к Южным островам. Домой.

— Возьмёшь меня с собой?

— Куда я от тебя денусь, — Самаур едва различимо в смутном полумраке утра пожал плечами. — В Тилизий уж точно возьму. Если, конечно, ты не захочешь где-нибудь остаться по пути.

— Вряд ли, — невольно улыбнулся Илат.

Постепенно светало, камни и воздух наливались жаром. Илат намотал на голову куфию и вслед за Самауром поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Возглас восхищения сорвался с его губ.

Внизу, довольно глубоко, ущелье переходило в закрытую со всех сторон долину, ослепляющую сочной зеленью. С другого края обрыва в эту долину обрушивалась вниз с высоты не меньше ста локтей река, наполняя сапфировую чашу оазиса. Илат судорожно втянул воздух — свежий запах воды можно было почувствовать даже отсюда. Как завороженный, он шагнул вперёд, и Самаур едва успел поймать его за шиворот.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь летать, — ехидно заметил он.

— Но как туда спуститься? — Илат жадно обшаривал взглядом отвесные склоны. Оазис был отрезан от мира, никаких троп и спусков к нему не было.

— Полагаю, всё-таки по воздуху, но не твоим способом, — Самаур приложил ладонь к скале уже знакомым движением. Спустя минуту перед ними парил небольшой элементаль, посвёркивая камнями глаз.

— Цепляйся за него, — велел Самаур. — И держись крепко. Он спустит тебя вниз.

— Он выдержит? — Илат окинул элементаля, который был ему едва ли по пояс, полным сомнения взглядом.

— Ты не настолько тяжёл, не льсти себе. Особенно после того, как за неделю пересёк половину пустыни.

Вдохнув поглубже, Илат обхватил руками толстую шею каменного существа и повис у него на спине. Ног у элементаля не было, только короткий треугольный хвост, изогнувшийся, когда он легко и плавно, несмотря на живой груз, спланировал кругами вдоль каменных стен и приземлился на мягкий светлый песок у самой воды.

Пока элементаль таким же образом помог спуститься Самауру, Илат успел раздеться до нижней рубашки. Сквозь прозрачную толщу воды виднелись уходящие вглубь каменные ступеньки, неизвестно кем и когда вытесанные. Обмирая от благоговения, Илат медленно и осторожно сошёл по этим ступенькам и погрузился в воду. В это мгновение он чувствовал себя счастливейшим эльфом на земле.

Отмывшись и выполоскав из волос пыль и грязь, Илат осмелился приблизиться к водопаду. На расстоянии вытянутой руки сверкающие струи воды выглядели ещё прекраснее.

— Словно распущенные волосы Кибелы, — восхищённо прошептал юноша и подставил ладонь. 

Сила водяного потока изумила его ещё больше. Илат порывисто обернулся к Самауру:

— Давай останемся здесь! Хотя бы только на день…

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Пока не найдём способ двигаться дальше — останемся.

Только теперь Илат обратил внимания, что никаких видимых признаков выхода из долины нет, за исключением ущелья, через которое они пришли.

— А может, дракон живёт здесь, просто улетел куда-то? — осторожно предположил он. — На его месте я бы тут жил.

— Нет, — уверенно покачал головой дракомаг. — Если я правильно рассчитал, у нас где-то ещё полтора дня пути впереди.

Он подозвал к себе элементаля и негромко отдал ему приказ, подтолкнул рукой. Издав короткое урчание, элементаль неторопливо полетел вокруг долины, обследуя стены. Самаур же тем временем с удовольствием окунулся в оазис. Илат отплыл от него и выбрался на берег у самого водопада, расстелил сброшенную одежду и улёгся поверх, окунув босые ноги в воду. Наслаждаясь ощущениями, юноша незаметно для себя задремал.

Ему снилась Кибела. Зеленоглазая богиня, укутанная в сверкающий рокочущий водопад волос до самых пят, сидела на вершине скалы и внимательно разглядывала их с Самауром, казавшихся мелкими скарабеями у её прекрасных ног. Потом губы богини тронула задумчивая улыбка, она протянула руку, и с её пальцев заструился песок. Он быстро заполнил оазис, но всё не заканчивался. Илат и Самаур увязли в нём, не в силах двинуться с места. Песок накрыл их с головой, обжигая жаром, забивая рот, не давая дышать, и Илат с криком проснулся, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух.

Солнце клонилось к закату и окрашивало скалы в густой багряный цвет. Чуть поодаль потрескивал костёр, у которого сидел Самаур, прокручивая над огнём нанизанные на острую ветку кусочки мяса и фруктов. Умывшись, чтобы согнать остатки сна, Илат перебрался к нему, и дракомаг вручил ему ветку с горячей едой.

— А ты?

Самаур молча кивнул в сторону лежащих неподалёку на земле других, пустых веток, прокопчённых огнём. Илат успокоенно кивнул и аккуратно снял первый кусочек мяса.

— Нашёлся какой-нибудь выход? — невнятно поинтересовался он, едва прожевав.

— Разумеется, — дракомаг ткнул пальцем в сторону водопада. И, видя непонимание на лице спутника, пояснил: — Тропа спрятана за водопадом. Мой элементаль обнаружил там длинный подземный ход. Закончим ужин и проверим, куда он ведёт.

Илат вспомнил свой сон и поёжился. Было ли это просто следствием волнения — или же предупреждением о чём-то? Тем не менее, рассказывать Самауру об этом не хотелось, и он только согласно кивнул.

Пока он доедал, а потом засыпал костёр песком, Самаур обновил запасы воды и собрал одежду в сумки, чтобы не намочить. Первым за сверкающую завесу водопада нырнул элементаль, и вскоре с той стороны донёсся его короткий возглас. Самаур махнул рукой Илату и шагнул следом.


	11. Chapter 11

Илат задержался на секунду, обводя оазис последним взглядом, впитывая его умиротворение и яркость красок, глубоко поклонился ему, благодаря за подаренный отдых. «Кибела, будь милостива к нам!» — от всего сердца попросил он и решительно шагнул сквозь водопад. Тугие струи воды ударили его по плечам, хлестнули по лицу, заставив отшатнуться, но знакомая рука схватила за запястье и дёрнула. Водопад остался позади. Илат рискнул открыть глаза и огляделся.

Подземный коридор был устлан мельчайшим белым песком, а стены его поражали красотой слоистых узоров, мягко переливающихся в свете огненного шара Самаура. Шум реки, доносящийся снаружи, сплетался со звоном капели в удивительную мелодию, которую Илат мог бы слушать всю жизнь.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул он, не в силах сдержать восхищения.

— Да, неплохо, — снисходительно согласился Самаур и, подозвав элементаля поближе, зашагал вперёд.

Пещера была абсолютно пуста — ни скарабеи, ни пауки, ни кто-либо ещё не использовали её как убежище. Самаура это настораживало, Илат же просто наслаждался царящими вокруг красотой и спокойствием, осторожно трогал кончиками пальцев свисающие с потолка гроздья сталактитов и слушал музыку воды.

— Знаешь... — сказал он и замолчал, когда эхо подхватило его голос и отразило его на разные лады.

Самаур обернулся и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Я подумал, — улыбнулся Илат, — что если твой дракон захочет меня убить, я всё равно не пожалею, что отправился с тобой. Что видел всё это, — он раскинул руки, словно желая обнять стены.

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул дракомаг. — Как будто я бы позволил тебя убить после того, как протащил за собой столько времени!

Илат рассмеялся и неожиданно даже для себя дружески толкнул его локтем.

Вскоре в пещере посветлело, и Самаур погасил огненный шар. А потом они вышли под яркий солнечный свет на обрыв, внизу которого с шумным плеском мчалась река. К другому берегу был перекинут тонкий каменный мост, о котором даже Самаур не мог сказать, рукотворный он, или же его создала природа. Опустившись на колени и сосредоточенно ощупав камень, он кивнул и заявил, что можно идти. Илат с опаской посмотрел на реку и пришёл к выводу, что у него определённо боязнь высоты, но решительно вступил на мост вслед за Самауром.

— Не смотри вниз, — посоветовал тот.

— Легко сказать, — буркнул юноша себе под нос. От того, что рокочущая бездна под ногами исчезла из поля зрения, когда он поднял голову, кажется, стало только хуже. Путь по мосту растянулся для Илата в головокружительную бесконечность, и когда ноги вновь ощутили под собой надёжную твердь, он не сразу поверил им.

— Держи, — Самаур сунул ему в руки бурдюк с водой, и Илат с облегчением приник к нему.  
Словно в награду за пройденные испытания, дальше тропа стала намного легче. Широкий, на трёх человек, перевал, стелился под ноги ровной дорогой, высокие скалы отбрасывали прохладную тень, защищая от солнца. Путники приободрились и ускорили шаг. Самаур то и дело касался пальцами золотого дракончика на ухе, явно взволнованный, и его эмоции передались Илату. В конце концов они всё же добрались! Он увидит дракона, настоящего живого дракона из сказок! Невероятно!

С разгону они почти пробежали поворот… и резко остановились на самом краю огромной пропасти. Мелкие камушки посыпались вниз из-под ног Самаура и канули в темноту далеко внизу; звука падения так и не донеслось. Илат попятился, сглотнув.

— Что теперь? — сдавленно поинтересовался он. — Снова лететь?

Самаур оценивающе посмотрел на своего элементаля, потом — на пропасть, дальний конец которой терялся в туманной дымке впереди.

— Я не уверен, что он донесёт нас, — честно признался дракомаг. — Слишком большое расстояние. Придётся полагаться на свои силы. Посмотри вон туда.

Обернувшись, Илат увидел узкий карниз, опоясавший правую сторону пропасти, и выглядевший совершенно ненадёжным даже издалека. Один неверный шаг — и можно распрощаться с жизнью.

— Нет, — он замотал головой, мгновенно позабыв о гордости. — Нет-нет-нет! Я не могу.

— Сможешь, — отрезал Самаур. — Я пойду первым, ты за мной след в след. Элементаль подхватит, если что. Мы на расстоянии вытянутой руки от цели, поздно отступать!

Он снял сумки и небрежно бросил их на песок. Потом шепнул пару слов элементалю и медленно, осторожно перебрался на карниз. Вновь посыпались вниз камушки.

— Давай! — велел Самаур, протянув руку Илату. — Вещи брось, заберём потом.

— Не могу, — Илат не двигался с места. Его ноги словно примёрзли к земле. — Я подожду тебя здесь, заберёшь меня вместе с вещами.

— О, брось! — дракомаг нетерпеливо нахмурился. — Всё будет в порядке, я обещаю. Ты столько прошёл, а теперь струсил в самый последний момент? Я не узнаю тебя!

— Просто я подумал и решил, что хочу жить, — фыркнул Илат, но, в противовес своим словам, всё же сумел сделать один-единственный шаг ближе к пропасти.

— А ещё недавно заявлял, что согласен умереть, лишь бы на свободе, — подначивал Самаур.

— Передумал! — ещё один шаг.

— Немного не вовремя, тебе не кажется?

— Иди ты к демонам!

— А ты куда пойдёшь в таком случае? Обратно в гарем?

— Замолчи! — юношу пробрала жаркая дрожь гнева.

— Илат, — неожиданно спокойно позвал Самаур. — Не думай ни о чём. Просто иди за мной.

Илат опустил глаза вниз и обнаружил, что уже стоит на карнизе, более того — та часть, на которой ещё можно было развернуться без опаски и кинуться обратно, уже осталась позади. Он обречённо застонал.

— Это был подлый приём!

— Главное, что сработал, — философски заметил Самаур и двинулся вперёд.

Со дна пропасти поднимался холодный ветер, трепавший волосы Илата. Ноги дрожали, перед глазами всё расплывалось. Подобный страх он испытывал лишь в далёком детстве, когда работорговцы Бадави перепродали его во дворец Арслана, и он окончательно понял, что никто не придёт спасти его, что теперь он совсем один, и его жизнь отныне будет загнана в жёсткие рамки системы воспитания наложников. Гаремных орхидей.

«Тогда у меня была Джона, — стиснув зубы, напомнил себе Илат. — А сейчас есть Самаур. И я буду верить ему».

Остаток пути не сохранился в его памяти, словно унесённый ветром на дно пропасти. Илат пришёл в себя уже на другом краю, белый как мел, намертво вцепившийся в элементаля. Самаур выглядел гораздо бодрее, но, к его чести, не позволил себе ни единого замечания о состоянии Илата, иначе тот, наверное, попросту спихнул бы его вниз.

— Думаю, нам нужен привал, — вместо этого озвучил очевидное дракомаг.

Илат только кивнул.

Спустя несколько минут он, наконец, нашёл в себе силы отпустить элементаля, и тот полетел обратно, за сумками. Илат вяло подумал, что на его месте не сделал бы этого ни за что. Но, как ни крути, хотелось есть и ещё больше — пить, так что он даже нашёл в себе силы обрадоваться возвращению их отважного каменного спутника.

Самауру явно не терпелось продолжить путь, но он ждал, пока Илат придёт в себя. Наконец, юноша убедился, что ноги его держат, и вздохнул:

— Пошли. Надеюсь, больше таких испытаний не предвидится…

Очевидно, боги услышали его, поскольку остаток пути прошёл спокойно. Ещё один мост над рекой Илат даже почти не заметил — после пережитого страха его теперь заполняло абсолютное равнодушное спокойствие, которое пошатнулось, только когда они вступили во владения дракона. Какую-то минуту назад ему казалось, что уже ничто больше не сможет его удивить или испугать, но открывшийся вид моментально развеял эту уверенность, как дым.


	12. Chapter 12

Перед ними раскинулось огромное базальтовое плато, от жара которого дрожал и колебался воздух. Повсюду был пепел и следы копоти, по углам скал ближе к реке робко жались к камню сухие деревья. То и дело повсюду мелькали ярко-красные всполохи пламени, которые перебегали в разные стороны по тёмно-серой поверхности камня без какой-либо подпитки топливом. Лишь приглядевшись получше, Илат с изумлением и восторгом понял, что это вовсе не пламя, а крошечные, с локоть длиной, алые дракончики.

— Как их много! — прошептал он, восторженно улыбаясь.

Внезапно гигантская тень накрыла собой плато, и малыши прыснули в разные стороны. Самаур слегка попятился, ненавязчиво задвинув Илата к себе за спину, и прямо перед ними с грохотом приземлился огромный дракон. Илат ощутил, как сердце упало в пятки. Ни одна сказка или легенда не могла передать ужасающего величия находящегося перед ним существа. Около пятисот локтей в длину, не считая хвоста, дракон был покрыт ослепительно сверкающей алой чешуёй, которая отливала золотым на крыльях. Под каждым крылом с лёгкостью мог бы поместиться весь Амон-Саб. Многочисленные острые рога образовали на голове настоящий костяной венец, который переходил в золотой гребень, спускающийся от шеи к спине. Не менее внушительно выглядели и клыки в пасти, когда дракон наклонил огромную голову и, приоткрыв рот, тронул воздух длинным раздвоенным языком. Сияющие, как расплавленный янтарь, глаза были до жути разумны и одарили спутников холодным и жёстким взглядом.

— Что вы забыли здесь, эльфы? — низкий и гулкий рокот драконьего голоса прокатился по плато. Каждый звук его сотрясал дрожью тело Илата, и он невольно вцепился покрепче в рубашку Самаура.

— Прости, что потревожили твой покой, госпожа Фалаш! — дракомаг поклонился и, неуловимо быстрым движением сдёрнув с уха кафф, протянул его на ладони к морде дракона… точнее, драконицы. Илат не мог поверить своим ушам. Если драконицы столь устрашающи и суровы, как же тогда должен выглядеть дракон?!

Острый раздвоённый язык скользнул по ладони Самаура. Прикрыв глаза, Фалаш медленно кивнула и с явной неохотой сложила крылья.

— Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, дракомаг, — сказала она. — И ты тоже должен знать, что получишь желаемое в обмен на услугу, которую я потребую от тебя.

— Я готов выполнить любой приказ, госпожа.

— Тогда оставь свой знак поиска здесь, иди и надейся, что тебя выберут.

Ещё раз поклонившись, Самаур бросил кафф к ногам Фалаш, и огромная лапа драконицы накрыла крохотный амулет. Обернувшись, Самаур взял Илата за плечо и повлёк за собой к сухому дереву в углу.

— Жди здесь, — шепнул он. — Ничего не трогай, молчи и не высовывайся.

Илат последовал этому совету с огромной охотой — ничего другого перед лицом (точнее, мордой) огромной драконицы и не хотелось. Прищурившись, Фалаш внимательно наблюдала, как Самаур быстрыми шагами пересёк плато, подошёл к сбившимся в стайку дракончикам и опустился на колени перед ними. Малыши без страха потянулись к нему, любопытно обнюхивая и, кажется, даже облизывая. Самаур сидел неподвижно, и Илат невольно жалел, что не видит его лица. Вне сомнений, происходящее было настоящим чудом, которому никакая магия и в подмётки не годилась.

Неожиданно один из дракончиков развернул крылья и вспорхнул к Самауру на плечо. Дракомаг вздрогнул и опустил голову, позволяя ему обнюхать себя, а потом медленно поднялся и обернулся к Фалаш. Выражение лица его было серьёзным, но глаза сияли, словно он выиграл в лотерею величайший приз.

— Итак, твоё желание исполнено, — драконица изогнула длинную шею, чтобы вновь оказаться на одном уровне с собеседником. — Поговорим о плате за него. Что ты знаешь об Адском огне, дракомаг?

Самаур задумался.

— Алхимическое пламя, которое было изобретено во времена Второй войны, — наконец, уверенно ответил он. — Его можно разжечь, имея при себе глаза василиска и кровь гаргантропода. Но формула Адского огня осталась только в памяти драконов и, возможно, в библиотеках серафимов…

— Последний гаргантропод был убит несколько дней тому назад. Адский огонь возрождён пустынными эльфами.

Самаур встревоженно обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Илатом, и тот ощутил, как испуганно заколотилось сердце. Они оба прекрасно знали, кто мог возродить Адский огонь, чтобы завладеть его губительной силой.

— Что я должен сделать, госпожа? — спросил Самаур, склонив голову. Дракончик взволнованно затоптался на его плече.

— Ты и сам понимаешь, — Фалаш растянула пасть в жуткой клыкастой усмешке. — Уничтожь Адский огонь и того, кто пожелал им воспользоваться. Это будет твоей платой.

— Я сделаю это.

Илат с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. При мысли о возвращении во дворец Арслана к горлу подкатывала тошнота от страха. Он бы скорее согласился сутки напролёт танцевать на том проклятом карнизе, чем вернуться. Самаур понимал это — взгляд, который он бросил на Илата, был виноватым, но одновременно твёрдым.

Получив согласие дракомага, Фалаш потеряла к нему интерес и ушла на дальний конец плато, где улеглась, подобрав под себя лапы и укрывшись крыльями. Самаур в последний раз поклонился ей (дракончик забавно взмахнул крыльями, удерживая равновесие) и подошёл к Илату.

— Идём, — сказал он. — Не стоит задерживаться на её территории.

Юноша кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Он молчал всё то время, пока они пересекали плато, а потом мост через реку, и лишь когда углубились в ущелье, он в отчаянии бросил в спину Самаура:

— Ты ведь знал!

Дракомаг остановился.

— Я знал, что она потребует от меня услуги взамен, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал он. — Но понятия не имел, чего именно. Прости. Тебе ведь необязательно идти со мной. Я могу посадить тебя на корабль до Тилизия, а там найдёшь моего знакомого…

— Ты правда намереваешься убить Арслана в одиночку? — перебил Илат. — В прошлый раз, помнится, тебе это не удалось.

— О нет, теперь я не один, — Самаур просиял гордой улыбкой и с нежностью почесал горлышко сидящего на плече дракончика. Тот издал короткий скрипучий звук и вытянул шею, чтобы дракомагу было удобнее.

— Так ты за этим шёл сюда? Чтобы получить питомца?

— Приятеля, — поправил Самаур. — Обычно их так называют — приятель, «тот, кто принял тебя». Каждый дракомаг может обзавестись им, если готов заплатить положенную цену, и если один из дракончиков захочет отправиться с ним. Маленькие драконы любопытны и жадны до опыта, но слишком слабы, чтобы странствовать по миру в одиночестве. Общество дракомага защищает их. А взамен они объединяют с нами магию, делая нас в сотни раз сильнее.

— Вот как…

— Я был у дракона на острове Дир-Лейн, а потом у дракона в Грюнвальдском лесу — но там мне не повезло, ни один дракончик не захотел пойти со мной. Грюнвальдский дракон и посоветовал мне найти госпожу Фалаш.

Илат нерешительно протянул руку, и дракончик милостиво позволил себя погладить. Его чешуя оказалась на удивление мягкой и гладкой на ощупь, и очень горячей. Внешне он был почти копией Фалаш, только гребень ещё не вырос, и из будущего костяного венца на голове имелись лишь два рога.

— Как ты его назовёшь?

— У него есть своё имя, данное матерью, — хмыкнул Самаур. — Драконы не животные, у тебя только что была прекрасная возможность в этом убедиться. Его зовут Аэшми.

— Значит, маленькие драконы тоже умеют разговаривать? — Илат с любопытством посмотрел на дракончика, и тот развернулся к нему хвостом.

— Только мысленно. Устную речь драконы начинают осваивать примерно в двухсотлетнем возрасте.

Они неловко замолчали, сосредоточив взгляды на дракончике.

— Так что ты решил? — наконец, спросил Самаур. — Я могу доставить тебя на побережье — теперь, когда у меня есть приятель, это не составит никакого труда.

Илат покачал головой.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнёс он, очень тщательно подбирая слова. — Когда мы переходили первый мост, я понял, что боюсь высоты. А потом ты потащил меня через пропасть, и я едва не сошёл с ума от страха. Но мы пересекли её — и после этого второй мост не вызывал у меня ни капли волнения, хоть был и повыше первого.

Самаур понимающе кивнул.

— И ещё я очень боюсь Арслана, — обыденным тоном продолжил Илат. — Больше, чем высоты, больше, чем смерти. Всего на свете. И я подумал… подумал, что… — он запнулся.

— Ты хочешь пересечь и эту пропасть, — негромко подсказал Самаур.

— Да. Наверное.

— Это смелое решение, — заметил дракомаг. Аэшми на его плече распахнул крылья и развернулся обратно, очевидно, тоже одобряя.

Илат улыбнулся, смущённо опустив взгляд.

— К тому же, — добавил он, — ты ничего не знаешь о принце. А я, напротив, очень много. Может быть, я буду гораздо полезнее для тебя теперь, чем был до этого.

— Я рад, что ты со мной, — просто сказал Самаур. — Тогда в путь?

— Опять по карнизу… — Илат обречённо вздохнул.

— Думаю, на этот раз мы можем существенно сократить путь, — Самаур переглянулся с дракончиком. — Только лучше отвернись. У тебя и так достаточно потрясений сегодня.

Илат удивлённо вскинул брови, но послушался. За его спиной раздался шорох, а потом странный звук, похожий на вспышку огненного шара, только более гулкий и громкий. Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, Илат повернулся обратно и отпрянул, вскрикнув от неожиданности. Перед ним возвышался дракон — намного меньше Фалаш, но намного больше малыша Аэшми, с красной чешуёй и красным гребнем, но опоясанный золотыми узорами по всей шкуре. У лап дракона валялась сброшенные одежда и оружие.

— Самаур? — не веря своим глазам, переспросил Илат, и дракон утвердительно склонил увенчанную золотыми рогами голову. — Полагаю, это и значит «в сотню раз сильнее»?

Дракон терпеливо переждал нервный смех юноши и развернулся боком к нему, опустив крыло.

— Ты понесёшь меня на себе?

Ещё один кивок.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Илат и со вздохом наклонился, чтобы подобрать одежду дракомага и запихнуть её в сумку. Саблю он, повозившись, прицепил к своему поясу. — И кому только я говорил минуту назад, что боюсь высоты…

Он осторожно перебросил ногу через спину припавшего к земле дракона. Перед крыльями оказалось удобное место, куда шейный гребень уже не доходил, а спинной ещё не начинался — словно именно для таких случаев. Дракон терпеливо ждал, пока Илат устроится поудобнее и устроит сумки так, чтобы они не мешались никому из них. А потом с шорохом развернул крылья и прянул вверх.

Земля быстро осталась далеко внизу; с высоты горы были как на ладони, опоясанные узкой голубой лентой реки. Жаркий ветер ударил в лицо, Илат зажмурился и обхватил дракона за шею, прижавшись щекой к жёсткой чешуе.

Оглушительно захлопав крыльями, дракон набрал разгон и стремительно полетел в сторону солнца.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Инквизитор на пауке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920817) by [Averon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23), [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)
  * [Илат. Танец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920943) by [Averon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23), [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)
  * [Арт к работе Дороги пустыни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921651) by [Atrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrika/pseuds/Atrika), [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)




End file.
